Romeo und Julia  Geschichten lügen
by Kylyen
Summary: Crossover mit Romeo und Julia. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy haben eine gemeinsame Prüfung... in Muggelkunde! Ob das gut geht? Und dann ist da noch die Sache mit Shakespeares Romeo & Julia. Was wenn beide feststellen müssen das Geschichten lügen? Viel Spa
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Romeo und Julia

**Rating:** Slash 16

**Paring:** Harry/ Draco? Romeo/ Julia? Julia/ Lorenzo? Romeo/ Tybalt?

**Genre:** General/ mit nem Schuss Humor und einem Hauch Romantik

**Beta: **Jendeluxe Danke

**Thema: **Crossover Harry Potter/ Romeo und Julia

**Disclaimer: **Nichts, aber auch gar nichts gehört mir. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

**Warnung: **Okay, ich glaub ich hab überzogen… _Leichte_ Überlänge durch Texteinschübe. (Durch Dia genehmigt, das jetzt mal so behauptet ;) )

**Anmerkung:** Ich bin ein sehr großer Fan von Shakespeare und natürlich auch von Romeo und Julia. Zuerst hatte ich vor mich bei meiner Fanfiktion an das Buch zu halten. Leider hat das nicht so funktioniert wie ich wollte und mir sind stattdessen immer wieder die Liedtexte des Musicals im Kopf rumgegeistert. Aus diesem Grunde müßt ihr nun mit „meiner" Musical-Buch-Version leben.

Falls jemand die Story von Romeo und Julia nicht kennen sollte… ich hab da mal ein Original und Fälschung Spiel daraus gemacht und ihr dürft raten g

**Anmerkung 2:** Voldemort gibt's nicht oder vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur schon besiegt worden und deswegen haben ihn bereits alle vergessen. Ihr wisst ja wie das ist, aus den Augen aus dem Sinn.

Ach ja, gab es damals schon Brillen? Jetzt schon!

**Anmerkung 3:** Ihr werdet es vielleicht mittlerweile gemerkt haben, es handelt sich bei der Story um einen Wettbewerbsbeitrag. Mit der Story hab ich den 2. ten Platz gemacht. Eigentlich handelt es sich dabei um einen Oneshot aber da ich gemerkt habe dass das an „einem Stück lesen" doch recht schwer fällt bekommt ihr die einzelnen Acte und Szenen Portionsweise serviert g Werde also in kurzen Abständen, sehr kurze Kapitel posten!

Viel Spass!

**Romeo und Julia**

**Geschichten lügen**

_by Kylyen_

**Prolog:**

Das siebte Schuljahr neigte sich für viele Schüler in Hogwarts langsam dem Ende zu. Die UTZ- Prüfungen standen vor der Tür und die meisten, der davon betroffenen Schüler verfielen langsam aber sicher in Panik.

Wenn man durch die Gänge von Hogwarts schlenderte, fand man immer wieder Ravenclaws, die sich über ihren Büchern die Haare rauften; Hufflepuffs, die in unterschiedlichen Abständen in Tränen ausbrachen; Slytherins, die sich hinter den Rücken der Lehrer nervenberuhigende Substanzen zusteckten und Gryffindors, die sich verbissen einredeten mutig genug zu sein, um es mit allen ihren Prüfungen aufzunehmen. Kurz um, es war für die Lehrer ein immer wiederkehrendes Bild.

Blaise Zabini, seines Zeichens gut aussehender Slytherin schlenderte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen und blickte sich nach seinem besten Freund um. Da er ihn nicht finden konnte, wandte er sich nach kurzer Zeit dem Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler zu und kaum hatte er die entsprechende Tür geöffnet fiel sein Blick auf den blonden jungen Mann.

Gemeinter Draco Malfoy lag auf seinem Bett und blätterte ziemlich desinteressiert in einem Buch.

Augenverdrehend schüttelte Blaise den Kopf über diesen Anblick, sein bester Freund hatte sich im letzten Jahr sehr verändert.

Draco bevorzugte, was sein Liebesleben anging nicht nur Frauen, etwas zu dem er offen stand und was ihn für viele nur noch begehrenswerter machte. Es war in der Zaubererwelt nichts Unnormales oder Verrufenes und keiner hatte an dieser Sache Anstoß genommen, bis auf Lucius Malfoy, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben mochte. Es geisterten verschiedene von diesen durch das alte Gemäuer des Schlosses. Angeblich hatte Dracos Vater diesem wohl ziemlich zugesetzt, es hieß z.B. dass es eine arrangierte Verlobung gegeben hätte, dass sich Vater und Sohn über diese Sache verworfen hatten, angeblich sollte Draco sogar enterbt worden sein und von dieser Art Gerüchten gab es noch einige mehr.

Fakt war nur, etwas musste geschehen sein. Keiner sonst konnte sich vorstellen, weshalb sich Draco nach den Ferien sonst so drastisch geändert haben sollte. Die Beziehung zu seinem Vater war... man konnte sagen: anders geworden.

Das Problem, der anderen Schüler war nur, es gab so viele verschiedene Gerüchte und keiner wusste was stimmte.

Auch Blaise, der sich mit etwas Stolz Dracos besten Freund schimpfen konnte, wusste genau soviel: Draco hatte sich aus welchem Grund auch immer verändert. Sein neues Äußeres war seiner Meinung nach ansprechender geworden. Natürlich waren Markenklamotten schon immer Dracos Steckenpferd gewesen, doch nun war er regelrecht besessen davon, auch was seine Haare, er trug neuerdings einen Pferdeschwanz, seine Nägel, seine Körperpflege und sein Auftreten anging. Kurz gesagt Draco war verdammt „overdressed" und das machte ihn ziemlich sexy, einziges Problem an der Sache: Er wusste es und nutzte es ohne Skrupel aus.

Was das neue ‚Verhalten' von Draco anging, war die ganze Sache etwas schwieriger. Niemals würde Blaise Potters verwirrtes Gesicht vergessen, als Draco das erste Mal anstatt ihm eine böse Bemerkung an den Kopf zu werfen, versucht hatte zu erklären wie dringend er einen guten Friseur bräuchte. Potter war seine giftige Erwiderung im Halse stecken geblieben und er hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht seinem Erzfeind ins Klassenzimmer zu folgen. Auch bei der darauf folgenden Begegnung, hatte es Draco geschafft Potter so sehr aus dem Konzept zu bringen, dass dieser versucht hatte sich stotternd für seine dreckigen Fingernägel zu rechtfertigen. Danach war die berühmte Feindschaft der zwei Geschichte gewesen. Freunde waren sie zwar nicht geworden, aber es war irgendwie unmöglich sich mit Draco Malfoy zu zoffen. Scheinbar galten für ihn plötzlich ganz neue Prinzipien als erstrebenswert.

Draco und Granger hingegen, unterhielten sich neuerdings sehr angeregt über ein neu auf den Markt gekommenes Pflegeshampoo welches ‚Beide' nutzen. Weasley hatte schreiend die Flucht ergriffen, als Draco versucht hatte, ihm zu erklären wieviel Wirkung man mit dezentem Make-up erzielen konnte.

Seit dem wahrten Potter und sein Freund einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu ihnen, was Blaise nicht sonderlich störte. Immerhin fand Hermine Dracos Sinneswandlung interessant genug, um ihn immer wieder nach dem Unterricht abzufangen und mit ihm über Reinblütigkeit zu diskutieren. Nicht das Draco plötzlich Muggelliebhaber geworden war, er konnte mit ihnen noch immer nicht sonderlich viel anfangen, aber ihm war durchaus bewußt geworden das Muggel, nun, nützlich sein konnten. Und das Hermine sich nun öfters in ihrer Nähe aufhielt fand Blaise wiederum gar nicht so schlecht. Seiner Meinung nach hatte sich das Mädchen ziemlich gemacht und na ja, er war nicht unbedingt abgeneigt was sogar sie mittlerweile begriffen hatte.

Grade hatte Blaise den Mund geöffnet, um Draco anzusprechen, als etwas knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei flog und krachend an der Wand neben der Tür und dann auf dem Boden landete. Er runzelte die Stirn, als sein Blick auf das zerfledderte Buch fiel, welches Draco grade noch vor sich liegen gehabt hatte.

„Solltest du das Buch nicht lesen?" fragte Blaise seinen Bettnachbarn. Draco hatte sich umgedreht und griff nach einer dieser Muggel- Mode- Zeitschriften die neuerdings seine große Vorliebe waren, theatralisch seufzte er auf.

„Was soll der Scheiß eigentlich? Ich habe dieses dämliche Fach doch nicht gewählt um mir irgendwelche Bücher durchzulesen, die schon über 100 Jahre alt sind. Muggelkunde schön und gut, aber was ich will, ist das Leben hier und jetzt."

In einer Geste, die er sich von Draco abgeschaut hatte, hob Blaise eine Augenbraue. „Hier und Jetzt ist Hogwarts und wenn Professor Miller sagt, du benötigst dieses Buch für deine UTZ- Prüfung, dann würde ich es an deiner Stelle lesen!" Er bückte sich nach dem kleinen Buch und strich die zerknitterte Titelseite glatt. ‚Romeo und Julia' prangte in vergoldeten Buchstaben darauf. Vorsichtig legte Blaise es neben Draco, der es mit verzogenem Gesicht ansah.

„Blaise...", sagte Draco langsam, als wenn er es mit jemandem zu tun hatte, der schwer von Begriff war. „Was soll mir das nützen?"

ooOOoo

„Was liest Du da?", fragte Ron und setzte sich zu Harry, welcher es sich auf seinem Himmelbett gemütlich gemacht hatte. Doch der ließ sich nicht stören und murmelte eher geistesabwesend: „Romeo und Julia."

Verstehend nickte Ron mit dem Kopf, eher mitfühlend tätschelte er Harry die Schulter. „Ich habe schon von Hermine gehört, dass du Malfoy abbekommen hast. Du tust mir echt leid."

Getroffen ließ Harry den Kopf auf die aufgeschlagenen Seiten sinken. „Weißt du Ron, ich habe Muggelkunde als Wahlfach genommen, weil ich gehofft hatte das Jahr läuft locker und einfach. Ich meine, ich kenne mich mit Muggeln aus. Ich habe echt gedacht, ich geh da rein, mach mein Ding und schaffe so locker einen UTZ mehr und jetzt? Jetzt soll ich diese Scheiß-Prüfung mit Malfoy machen. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er auch nur einen Finger für diese Aufgabe rühren wird oder? Also hängt die Arbeit doch wieder an mir und das Schlimmste ist, ich hab keine Ahnung was sie von uns erwarten werden." Harrys Stimme war immer resignierter geworden, am liebsten hätte er sein Kissen genommen und es an die Wand geworfen, aber es konnte schließlich auch nichts dafür.

Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, Muggelkunde wäre das ideale Fach noch einen weiteren UTZ zu machen, ohne sich groß anstrengen zu müssen. Bei den Gruppenarbeiten hatte er auch meistens mit Hermine zusammen gearbeitet und sich nie sonderlich anstrengen müssen.

Warum Professor Miller jetzt unbedingt ihn und ‚Superdressed- Draco- Malfoy' zusammen gesteckt hatte, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst es hin bekommen Harry. Hey, das ist Muggelkunde, du bist gut in Muggelkunde, du bist mit Muggeln aufgewachsen und Malfoy..." Ron ließ den Satz unbeendet, als hätte er grade selber festgestellt was für einen Unsinn er da redete. Einen Augenblick war es still im Zimmer. Verzweifelt wartete Harry darauf, dass Ron vielleicht doch noch etwas Positives finden würde. Doch nach ein paar Minuten gab er auf und zog sich stöhnend das Kissen über den Kopf. Womit hatte er das bloß verdient?

ooOOoo

Der Prüfungstag begann mit einem wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang, warmen Temperaturen und lieblichen Vogelgezwitscher. Keiner der Prüflinge beachtete es auch nur einen Moment lang.

Nervös trat Harry von einem Bein aufs andere. Jetzt wurden sie auch noch nacheinander geprüft. Er starrte auf die große Eichentür hinter der in diesem Moment Hermine und Ernie ihr Geschick vor den Prüfern beweisen mussten. Das Schlimmste war, dass er noch immer nicht wusste wie die eigentliche Prüfung ablaufen sollte was ihn zu allem Überfluss immer nervöser werden ließ.

Anders erging es da Draco Malfoy, er hatte sich auf einer der Bänke niedergelassen die neben dem Klassenraum standen, um den Schülern das Warten zu erleichtern. Während er sich mit seiner neusten Nagelpfeile, frisch mit der Eulenpost geliefert, die Fingernägel polierte, war er die Ruhe selbst. Sicher würde Potter das Kind schon schaukeln, schließlich hing für ihn viel mehr davon ab diesen UTZ zu bekommen und sollte es wiedererwartend doch schief laufen, nun Draco wäre es egal. Er hatte Muggelkunde nicht wegen des UTZ belegt, sondern um seine neuen Geschäftskontake besser zu verstehen die er sich nach Hogwarts in der Muggelwelt aufbauen wollte. Models waren dort einfach viel mehr gefragt als bei ihnen.

Nach einigen Minuten fasste sich Harry endlich ein Herz und ging auf Draco zu. Früher oder später müsste er mit ihm reden, sie sollten diese Prüfung schließlich gemeinsam bewältigen. „Malfoy", setzte er an, was den angesprochenen irritiert aufblicken ließ. „Potter?" fragte Draco verwirrt nach. „Äh, hast du das Buch gelesen?", versuchte Harry Konversation zu betreiben.

„Das Buch?", schon an Dracos Frage war zu erkennen, dass er es vermutlich nicht getan hatte und Harry seufzte schwer. „Natürlich hab ich das Buch gelesen was denkst du denn?"

In Harry keimte ein winziger Funken Hoffnung auf, sollte sein Gegenüber vielleicht doch nicht so unvorbereitet in die Prüfung gehen wie er geglaubt hatte? Einen Moment überlegte er sich zu Malfoy zu setzen und einzelne Szenen noch einmal durch zusprechen, doch dieser beschäftigte sich schon wieder mit seinen Fingernägeln und deswegen ließ Harry es bleiben. Es war eh eine dumme Idee gewesen, als wenn man mit Draco Malfoy vernünftig reden konnte und Smaltalk war noch nie sein Ding gewesen. Wohl möglich hätte Malfoy seine Nervosität bemerkt und sich darüber Lustig gemacht, andererseits, stutzte Harry, hätte der andere aber vielleicht auch versucht ihm Tipps zu geben. Bei ihm wusste man momentan eh nie woran man war. Tief atmete Harry durch und ging zu einem der Bogenfenster die auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Klassenzimmers in die Mauer eingelassen waren, doch der Blick über das sonnenbeschienene Hogwarts-Gelände konnte ihn auch nicht beruhigen.

Es kam Harry so vor, als hätten Hermine und Ernie eine Ewigkeit für ihre Prüfung gebraucht, als sich endlich die Türen des Klassenzimmers öffneten. Aufgeregt stürmte Hermine auf ihn zu und packte ihn freudig am Arm. „Harry, es war gigantisch. Ich darf nicht sagen was auf euch zukommt, nur soviel: wir haben den Krieg gewonnen, wir haben es geschafft." Sie lachte und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle wobei sie Ernie immer wieder in die Seite boxte. Verwirrt blickte ihr Harry nach. Sie hatten den Krieg gewonnen? Verzweifelt überlegte er welches Buch die beiden denn gehabt hatten aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen oder hatte sie versucht ihm etwas mitzuteilen? Wenn ja, stellte er nervös fest, dann hatte er es nicht verstanden.

Seine Panik stieg zusehends und hatte fast ihren Höhepunkt erreicht, als aus der noch immer offen stehenden Tür des Klassenraumes Professor Millers Stimme erklang: „Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter, Bitte." Elegant erhob sich Draco, strich seinen Umhang glatt und machte sich auf den Weg. Sich umblickend überlegte Harry, ob es sich lohnen würde zu fliehen, kam aber zu dem Schluss: ein UTZ den er vermasselt hatte wäre besser als ein UTZ den er gar nicht erst versuchte. Grummelnd verfluchte er seinen Gryffindor- Mut, straffte aber dann doch die Schultern und folgte Draco.

Professor Miller erwartete sie gemeinsam mit drei ihnen unbekannten Prüfern und einem lächelnden Dumbledore, dass dies nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte war beiden Schülern auf Anhieb klar. Aus den Augenwinkeln blickte Harry zu Draco hinüber und beruhigte sich etwas, als er den kleinen Schweißtropfen an dessen Schläfe sah, vielleicht war der andere ja auch ein wenig nervös.

„So meine Herren", begann Professor Miller, „dies ist ihre UTZ Prüfung in Muggelkunde. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie sich ausreichend mit dem Stoff vertraut gemacht haben. Die von ihnen erwartete Aufgabe besteht darin ‚das Geschehen in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken und den Ablauf der Geschichte nicht schwerwiegend zu verändern'. Benutzen sie ihren Zauberstab so wenig wie möglich und gebrauchen sie ihren Kopf."

Verwirrt runzelte Harry die Stirn, was wollte der Professor? Aber bevor er oder Draco noch irgendwelche Fragen stellen konnten, zwinkerte Dumbledore ihnen zu. „Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück." Lächelnd schnippte er mit den Fingern und die Farben um die beiden herum verblassten.

ooOOoo


	2. Act 1 Szene 1

**Act 1, Szene 1**

Alle Geschichten beginnen gleich -  
Alle beginnen mit "es war einmal" -  
Damit ein Stern erstrahlt,  
muss ein anderer erlöschen.  
Alle Geschichten haben ihre Geschichte -  
Zwei Häuser, gleich an Rang und Namen,  
verdunkeln durch ihren Langwährenden Hass und Groll die Stadt Verona.  
Den Feinden entspringt ein Liebespaar -  
ihr Stern strahlt nur für kurze Zeit,  
doch ihr Tod begräbt den alten Streit.  
Alle Geschichten beginnen gleicht -  
Alle beginnen mit "es war einmal" -  
Hier jene von Romeo und Julia.

(aus ‚Romeo und Julia' das Musical - Ouvertüre)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Auf einem öffentlichen Platz treffen die Vettern der Capulets und der Montagues aufeinander und entfachen einen Kampf. Der Fürst schlichtet diesen und droht an, falls so etwas noch einmal vorkommt, wolle er die Schuldigen mit dem Tode bestrafen. Im Hause Montague sorgt sich die Lady um Romeo welcher zum wiederholten Male in der Frühe verschwunden ist. Als Romeo zurückkehrt, erzählt er Benvolio von seiner unerwiderten Liebe zu Rosalinde._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Harry und Draco fühlten sich wie von einem Portschlüssel versetzt und es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihre Füße stolpernd wieder festen Boden berührten. Beide waren ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen, als sich ihre Sicht endlich klärte. Entsetzt starrte Draco auf ihre neue Kleidung, sie steckten in Puffhosen und Rüschenhemden! Angewidert zupfte er an sich herum, er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt sich nicht zu beschweren, egal was auf sie zukam, aber dies ging irgendwie zu weit! Ihm war schon bei Dumbledores Worten klar gewesen, dass etwas ganz widerliches geschehen würde und er hatte Recht gehabt. PUFFHOSEN!!

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Draco deswegen jetzt schon genervt und blickte sich um. In die aufgehende Sonne blinzelnd blickte Harry auf die altertümlichen Gebäude und stöhnte auf. „Ich würde sagen Verona."

„Au fein", meinte Draco sarkastisch „und was bitte ist Verona?"

Der Gryffindor schloss einmal fest die Augen bevor er Draco wieder anblickte. „Hättest du das verdammte Buch gelesen, wüsstest du das Verona die Stadt ist, in der Romeo und Julia gelebt haben oder besser vermutlich noch leben!" zischte er gereizt.

„Ach", sagte Draco. „Genau", meinte Harry.

Um seine Umgebung näher in Augenschein zu nehmen drehte sich Draco einmal im Kreis. Dies war also ‚Verona'. Ob er Potter fragen konnte wo Verona lag? Mit einem Blick auf dessen genervtes Gesicht vermied er es aber.

Sie standen auf einem kleinen Platz, an dem sich mehrere Gassen trafen und in dessen Mitte ein kleiner Brunnen stand. Angewidert runzelte er die Stirn. „Deswegen kann ich so was nicht ausstehen."

Verwirrt blickte ihn Harry an, was für einen Gedankensprung machte sein Gegenüber denn jetzt schon wieder?

Draco, welcher das fragende Gesicht Harrys bemerkte, hob fuchtelnd den Arm und deutete auf seine Umgebung. „Na dies. Hier ist alles dreckig, wir hängen im Mittelalter fest, du weißt schon, kein Friseur, kein Schneider, nichts. Hast du ne Ahnung was für Klamotten die damals getragen haben?" Er deutete an sich herab. „Und das ist nicht mal das Schlimmste, ich habe Bilder in der Ahnengalerie gesehen… grausam."

Harry wollte ihm antworten. „Also erstmal sind wir hier nicht im Mittelalter…", wurde aber gleich wieder von Draco unterbrochen. „Die haben hier bestimmt nicht mal Duschen, ich meine… Hygiene Potter, weißt du wie wichtig Hygiene ist?" Mit großen Augen sah er Harry an „Und nun?" meinte er lahm.

„Was und nun?", fragte Harry, der von der Frage so überrascht war, dass ihm nichts Besseres einfiel.

„Potter!", meinte Draco genervt. „Was wir jetzt machen natürlich, bist du so schwer von Begriff oder tust du nur so?"

Harry grummelte, war ja klar, jetzt blieb wieder alles an ihm hängen. „Nun Malfoy", spie er den Namen regelrecht aus. „Ich denke mal wir werden Romeo und Julia suchen gehen, dafür sorgen, dass sie sich ineinander verlieben und am Ende gemeinsam sterben." Entsetzt starrte ihn Draco an. „Dass sie sterben?" fragte er angeekelt.

„So ist die Geschichte! Selbst wenn du das Buch nicht gelesen hast, musst du doch schon mal von Romeo und Julia gehört haben oder etwa nicht?"

„Wo wir grade davon sprechen", druckste Draco herum.

„Oh Merlin, du hast das Buch wirklich nicht gelesen oder?" fragte Harry jetzt gereizt. „Weißt du wenigstens wer Romeo und Julia waren?"

„Nun nicht wirklich", meinte Draco etwas kleinlaut.

Harry hielt sich die Hand an den Kopf, vermutlich bekam er Kopfweh. Er hatte zumindest gehofft der Slytherin sich das Buch angesehen hätte, sich von jemanden den Inhalt hatte erzählen lassen oder zumindest in etwa wusste, wer Romeo und Julia gewesen waren. Es war schließlich Allgemeinwissen, sogar in der Welt der Zauberer musste dies zutreffen.

Resigniert ging er zu dem kleinen Brunnen hinüber und setzte sich auf den gemauerten Rand.

Verlassen stand Draco noch immer mitten auf der Strasse, einen Moment wartete Harry noch, doch dann wurde ihm die ganze Sache zu blöd. „Komm gefälligst her und setz dich. Dann versuche ich dir eine einigermaßen vollständige Zusammenfassung zugeben."

ooOOoo

„Vergiss es Potter, da mach ich nicht mit." Erregt war Draco aufgesprungen und lief nun vor dem Brunnen auf und ab. „Selbstmord! Pah! Aus Liebe, wer´s glaubt. Wie blöde können Muggel eigentlich sein?"

„Es ist nun mal die Geschichte Malfoy, ich kann auch nichts dafür und außerdem finde ich es romantisch!" setzt Harry fast trotzig hinzu.

„Romantisch? Potter, bist du noch richtig im Kopf? Kerzenschein, Sonnenuntergänge, Rosen und Sterne, okay aber Selbstmord?" Draco hatte sich in dieses Thema mittlerweile richtig hineingesteigert. „Ich meine Liebe, schön und gut aber warum hauen die beiden nicht einfach ab? Julia könnte ihm doch in die Verbannung folgen."

„Du vergisst Paris, den sie Heiraten soll." Bei seinen nächsten Worten behielt Harry den anderen ganz genau im Auge. „Eine arrangierte Hochzeit, damit solltest du dich doch auskennen oder?"

Mitten im Schritt blieb Draco stehen, seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich und er hob drohend den Zeigefinger als er auf Harry zuging. „Du weißt überhaupt nichts Potter und du solltest über nichts sprechen, von dem du keine Ahnung hast."

Doch so plötzlich wie er sauer geworden war, verpuffte sein Zorn auch wieder, den Kopf gesenkt setzte er sich neben Harry auf den Brunnenrand zurück. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Nun ich denke, wir werden erst einmal sehen, dass wir Romeo und Julia finden", meinte Harry irritiert von Dracos Stimmungswechsel. Wie auf Kommando schall durch die Strassen zu ihrer Rechten Geschrei zu ihnen herüber, beide sahen sich an und machten sich auf den Weg.

Sie hatten sich mehrfach verlaufen und waren immer wieder in Gassen gelandet die sie von dem Geschrei weg führten. Als sie den Ort des Geschehens endlich erreichten hatte die Prügelei schon ein Ende gefunden, die Verletzten warfen sich gegenseitig böse Blicke zu und der Fürst der Stadt hielt den Beteiligten eine gehörige Standpauke.

Harry hatte die Augen aufgerissen und auf Dracos Gesicht breitete sich ein sarkastisches Grinsen aus. „Erinnert dich das Ganze an was Potter?" Der Angesprochene biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Fürst, ein großgewachsener alter Mann mit langen weißen Haaren und weißem Bart noch einmal etwas wiederholte und dazu wild mit den Armen fuchtelte, begann Draco zu kichern. „Damit wären die Capulets Slytherins und die Montagues Gryffindors. Naja und dieser Kerl da in der Mitte erinnert mich auch an jemand bestimmten, was ist mit dir Potter?" Schnaubend legte Harry den Kopf schief, zumindest was die Farbgebung betraf stimmte es bis zum letzten: Rot- Golden und Grün- Silbern.

„Zwei Häuser", flüsterte er. „Montagues und Capulets, Gryffindors und Slytherins."

Nickend stimmte ihm Draco zu. „Mir kam das Ganze auch schon irgendwie bekannt vor."

**tbc.**


	3. Act 1 Szene 2

Disclaimer, etc. wie im Prolog

_Szene 2 ist etwas kurz: Aber ich musste ja irgendwie mit den Seitenzahlen hinkommen ;) _

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

_**Act 1, Szene 2**_

_Paris bittet bei Capulet um die Hand von Julia, dieser möchte ihr die Entscheidung überlassen und lädt ihn zu seinem geplanten Fest am Abend ein. Zudem beauftragt er einen Bediensteten, die Gäste, welche auf der Gästeliste stehen einzuladen. Aber dieser kann nicht lesen und bittet die ersten Leute die er auf der Straße trifft um Hilfe. Es sind Romeo und Benvolio. Auf der Liste steht auch der Name von Rosalinde worauf Benvolio Romeo überredet, das Fest zu besuchen. _

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

„So und was machen wir jetzt?"

Genervt verdrehte Harry die Augen. „Malfoy kannst du eigentlich auch noch was anderes als immer nur fragen: Was machen wir jetzt?" Seine Stimme war zum Ende des Satzes immer höher geworden und äffte Draco nach.

Die linke Augenbraue hebend sah Draco ihn an. „Das hörte sich nun gar nicht nach mir an." Noch genervter stöhnte Harry auf, es war einfach nicht dasselbe, wenn Draco sich nicht provozieren ließ. „Vergiss es einfach, ich würde vorschlagen wir suchen jetzt die Villa Capulet und sehen zu, dass Paris um die Hand von Julia anhält." Gelangweilt zuckte Draco mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus."

Und so machten sich die beiden auf, die Villa Capulet zu finden, was ihnen nach einiger Zeit und vielem nachfragen bei Passanten auf der Straße auch gelang. So kamen sie grade rechtzeitig, um einen jungen dunkelblond- gelockten Mann vor der Villa anzutreffen, der in ein Streitgespräch mit sich selbst vertieft war, als die beiden näher kamen schien er soeben mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen.

„Haha", rief er und wedelte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Augenhöhe vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Eine weise Entscheidung Paris, du solltest das Päckchen, welches Vater dir gegeben hat nehmen und dich schnellstens aus dem Staub machen. Immerhin weißt du, dass es Geld enthält." Zufrieden drehte er sich um und lief beinahe Harry und Draco über den Haufen. „Wer seid ihr den?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Äh, Harry", sagte Harry. „Draco", meinte dieser grinsend. „Ach", meinte Paris. „Wenn ihr mich nun gehen lassen würdet."

„Das geht nicht." Mit festen Griff hielt Harry Paris am Arm fest und hinderte ihn damit am gehen. „Du musst dort rein, um um Julias Hand anzuhalten." Damit deutete er auf die Villa der Capulets, Paris sah aber nicht die Villa, sondern Harry mit großen Augen an.

„Hast du sie noch alle?" fragte er schließlich, was Draco ernsthaft ein weiters mal zum Kichern brachte. „Ich bin viel zu jung zum Heiraten. Ich hab mein Leben noch vor mir." Hysterisch lachte Paris auf. „Und du kennst Julias Ruf oder? Ich denk nicht dran ‚die' zu Heiraten und nun lass mich durch." Mit diesen Worten setzte Paris seine Ellenbogen ein und eh sich Harry und Draco versehen konnten war er schon fast um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Harry schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf. „Wunderbar, das klappt ja ganz wunderbar. Tu irgendwas Malfoy." So etwas sollte er nicht sagen und eigentlich hätte Harry dies auch klar sein müssen. Draco Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab und: „Petrificus Totalus" mit einem lauten klatschen landete Paris auf seiner Nase. Den Tränen nahe kniff Harry die Augen zusammen, vielleicht wachte er aus dem Albtraum wieder auf. „Ganzkörperklammer?" fragte er fast verzweifelt. Draco schaute auf sein Werk, dann auf Potter und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast gesagt mach was, ich hab was gemacht." Tja, dass konnte Harry nicht beschreiten.

Suchend blickte er sich um und schätzte die Umgebung ab, danach stupste er mit dem Fuß den am Boden liegenden Paris an. „Der ist erstmal hinüber", meinte er betrübt. „Helf' mir mal Malfoy." Damit griff er Paris unter die Achseln und zusammen versteckten sie den steifen Körper hinter der Gartenpforte der Capulets, die zu ihrer Linken lag.

Klar, Harry wusste, es war nicht die beste Lösung für ihr Schlamassel aber etwas Besseres fiel ihm auf die schnelle bei Merlin nicht ein.

„So und was…"

„Wenn du noch einmal ‚so und was machen wir jetzt' fragst Malfoy, mach ich dich fertig."

Beleidigt zog Draco eine Schnute. Ja, Potter war in der Stimmung gewalttätig zu werden und eigentlich hatte er keinen Bock darauf sich zu Prügeln, also schmollte er und sagte gar nichts mehr.

„Ach Verdammt", meinte Harry schließlich, drehte sich um und wollte grade gehen, als sich das große Tor der Villa öffnete. Ein Pausbackiger, sehr runder Mann trat daraus hervor und blickte suchend um die Ecke. Als er die beiden sah breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und er kam freudig auf sie zu gewackelt. „Oh, mein Herr, sie müssen Graf Paris sein, wir warten schon auf sie. Ihr Vater hat in einem Brief angekündigt, dass sie kommen würden… sie wissen schon, wegen der Frage." Der gewichtige Mann wackelte verschwörerisch mit den Augenbrauen.

Schluckend sah Harry sich um, aber scheinbar war wirklich er gemeint. „Äh ich, Paris…ja" was immer passieren würde, dachte er, es wäre leichter, als einen Paris zu erklären, der mit der Ganzkörperklammer im Garten der Capulets lag.

Außerdem konnte Harry eins und eins zusammen zählen, anscheinend wollte Paris Vater, dass dieser und Julia heirateten, während Paris nichts von seinem Glück wusste und wer durfte es nun ausbaden? Freundschaftlich wurde ihm eine riesige Pranke um die Schulter gelegt. „Mein Name ist Capulet, ich bin der Vater der glücklichen Braut." Harry erinnerte sich wage daran, dass laut Buch Capulet Bedenken wegen der Hochzeit hatte, allerdings schien es ihm hier nicht so. Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass Bücher scheinbar nie die Wahrheit wiedergaben.

„Und der junge Mann dort", Capulet hatte die andere Hand ausgestreckt und deutete nun auf Draco, „muss euer Diener sein, junge Männer wie ihr einer seid sollten schließlich nicht ohne treuen Weggefährten auf Reisen gehen." Schon bei der Bezeichnung ‚Diener' war Draco puterrot geworden und Harry fürchtete, dass er in die Luft gehen würde, wenn sich das Gespräch noch länger hinziehen würde. Deswegen lächelte er Capulet an und befreite sich aus der unangenehmen Umarmung in die der Dicke ihn schon fast gezogen hatte.

„Ich müsste da noch einmal mit meinem äh… Diener sprechen, sie wissen schon, einige kleine Erledigungen und so." Harry grinste und er musste es nicht einmal spielen, Draco Malfoy als seinen Diener zu bezeichnen hatte schon was. „Jaja", seufzte der Dicke, „wenn man ihnen nicht genau sagt, was sie tun sollen, sind sie zu nichts nutze."

Noch immer grinsend nahm Harry Draco zur Seite. Der Kleinere hatte die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen gepresst und seine Zähne knirschten, so sehr waren sie zusammen gebissen.

„Diener?", quetschte er hervor. „Diener? Ich bin alles andere…" Beruhigend legte ihm Harry eine Hand auf die Brust und überraschte Draco dadurch so sehr, dass dieser mitten im Satz stockte und sein Blick, den er zuvor auf Capulet gerichtet hatte, kehrte sofort zu Harry zurück.

„Jetzt hör mir genau zu Malfoy, wenn du den UTZ schon nicht haben musst, willst du doch so schnell wie möglich hier weg oder?" Genau das wollte Draco, je schneller, je besser. „Deswegen wist du jetzt folgendes machen", eindringlich flüsternd beugte sich Harry zu ihm vor, zwar gefiel diesem seine zugeteilte Aufgabe überhaupt nicht, trotzdem machte er sich murrend auf den Weg.

„Hauselfe", murmelte Draco vor sich hin, „ich suche einen Muggel, der nach Hauselfe aussieht." Seufzend blieb er stehen, hier wimmelte es nur so von denen. Er war zwar nicht bewandert in solchen Dingen, aber er war auch nicht doof. Deswegen konnte er sich zumindest denken, dass die Leute, die in ihren Klamotten eindeutig nach Dienstboten aussahen, in Richtung Markt gehen würden und wenn Potters Vermutung stimmte, würde er dort auf Romeo und den Diener der Capulets stoßen. Im Gedanken fluchte Draco noch immer, er ein Diener und dieser, dieser … Gryffindor ein reicher Schnösel, er hätte die Rolle gewiss viel identischer spielen können, immerhin war er ein reicher Schnösel. Draco grinste verkniffen, ja genau das war er und er war gut darin…

Als er den Marktplatz erreichte schluckte er, so hatte er sich die Sache nicht vorgestellt, vor ihm erstreckten sich diverse Zelte, die ihre Waren feilboten. Von den neusten Stoffen und Gewändern, über Obst und Gemüse, bis hin zu Porzellan, wurde auf den Tischen alles angeboten, was man mit Geld kaufen konnte. Wie sollte er hier jemanden finden? Doch dann kam ihm das Glück zu Hilfe.

„Romeo Montague, wenn du nicht sofort hierher kommst, dann sag ich deiner Mutter…" Der junge Mann am Rande des Marktplatzes kam nicht dazu weiter zu sprechen, da sich ein anderer auf ihn gestürzt hatte. Draco verdrehte die Augen, dass konnte ja lustig werden.

Da er keine Lust hatte in diesem riesigen Getümmel nach dem Dienstboten der Capulet zu suchen, er würde sein Glück nicht herausfordern, nahm er die ganze Sache selber in die Hand.

„Was machen wir heute Abend Romeo?" fragte der blonde Rufer, seinen dunkelhaarigen Gegenüber. Gelangweilt zuckte Romeo die Achseln und Draco musste grinsen, der Junge war gar nicht hässlich. Dunkelhaarig, schlank und groß gewachsen war er eigentlich sogar total niedlich, eben ganz sein Typ und an irgendwen erinnerte er Draco. Einen Augenblick grübelte er: eine Narbe auf der Stirn, ein wenig mehr Selbstbewusstsein und eine Brille…. Und dann grummelte es in seinem Magen, doch nicht… Oh doch.

Draco hatte schon immer gewusst, dass er einen Hang zum Dramatischen hatte, aber so extrem? Ihm war wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen.

Tja, darum musste er sich ein anderes Mal kümmern, nun holte er tief Luft, lies sich neben den keilenden Jungs an die Wand fallen und betrachtete desinteressiert seine Fingernägel. „Ich hab da von ner Party gehört, heute Abend", meinte er lässig. „Angeblich bei den Capulets."

„Oh Klasse", meinte Benvolio auch sofort. „Und wer bist du?" fragte Romeo misstrauisch und blickte ihn mit großen, grünen Augen an. Oh ja, der Junge erinnerte ihn wirklich an jemanden.

Mit einem Lächeln streckte Draco die Hand aus. „Draco, Draco Malfoy!" Noch immer misstrauisch runzelte Romeo die Stirn, nahm aber schließlich die dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie. „Romeo Montague und mein komischer Freund hier ist Benvolio" Grüßend nickte Draco auch dem Blonden zu.

„Naja, wie gesagt, ich hab gehört, da gäbe es ne Party heute Abend, angeblich kommt Rosalinde auch." Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Draco die zwei, konnte aber keinerlei Reaktion auf den Namen feststellen. Fieberhaft überlegte er, ob er was falsch gemacht hatte. Rosi, Rosalinde, Roswitha, Rosmelda? Nein er war ziemlich sicher, dass es Rosalinde gewesen war. Aber Romeo hatte bei dem Namen nicht mal ein Zeichen des Widererkennens gegeben.

Innerlich seufzte Draco auf, Potter und seine dämlichen Pläne, dann musste er es eben anders angehen.

„Naja ich hab gehört es sollen ne Menge netter Mädels da sein", begann er desinteressiert. Er wusste worauf junge Schnösel abfuhren, er war ja selber einer und warum sollte es ihm nicht endlich einmal zugute kommen? „Dienstmädchen und diese Julia." Benvolios Augen leuchteten auf, aufgeregt zerrte er an Romeos Ärmel. „Hast du gehört? Julia soll auch da sein, vielleicht komm ich endlich auch mal an sie ran."

Immer verwirrter runzelte Draco die Stirn, entweder hatte Potter das falsche Buch gelesen oder irgendwas hatte er bei dessen Zusammenfassung falsch verstanden. Abhaken, dachte sich Draco, seine Aufgabe war die Jungs zum Ball zu zerren und das würde er auch schaffen, egal wie.

_**Tbc.**_

****

****

_°Momixis° Vielen lieben Dank für dein Kommi, keine Angst die Story ist beendet und wird in regelmäßigen Abständen gepostet. Freue mich wenn es auch weiterhin gefällt. Knuddel Kylyen_


	4. Act 1 Szene 3

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

_**Act 1, Szene 3**_

_Julia erfährt von ihrer Mutter, dass Graf Paris um sie angehalten hat, den sie am Abend kennen lernen wird. Sie sagt zu, ihn dort zu begutachten._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

„Mein lieber Paris, sicher werdet ihr unsere Tochter gerne kennen lernen wollen." Capulets Augen leuchteten, wie bei einem kleinen Kind, welches zu Weihnachten seine Geschenke verteilen durfte, während Harry sich in seiner Haut immer unwohler zu fühlen begann. So sollte das ganze nun wirklich nicht laufen, er blickte sich um konnte aber keinen Fluchtweg ausmachen.

Eigentlich sollte er Julia doch erst am Abend auf den Ball kennen lernen. Andererseits befürchtete er ernsthaft, das Capulet, sollte er noch länger zögern, beginnen würde von einem Bein aufs andere zu hüpfen, also ergab er sich seufzend seinem Schicksal. Erneut legte ihm Julias Vater freundschaftlich den Arm über die Schultern und gemeinsam gingen sie durch die langen Gänge der Villa, um nach wenigen Minuten auf eine Frau zu treffen, die Harry extrem an Professor McGonagall erinnerte. Hager, Groß mit Dutt und Brille stimmte sogar der Gesichtsausdruck. Sie stürmte auf die beiden Männer zu und blieb wenige Schritte vor ihnen stehen um Harry eingehend zu mustern, dieser wiederum musste sich ziemlich zusammenreißen um nicht aus Angst zwei Schritte Rückwärts zu machen. Sogar Capulets wuchtiger Arm verschwand in Windeseile von seinen Schultern.

Plötzlich begann sie zu lächeln und reichte ihm die Hand. „Graf Paris, wenn ich Recht in der Annahme liege? Ich freue mich ja so sie kennen zu lernen und bin Julias Mutter. Ihr seid gewiss auf dem Weg zu ihr, ich werde euch ein Stück begleiten." Und bevor Harry die Chance hatte sich zu äußern, hatte sie sich bereits wieder umgedreht und ging ihnen voraus.

Sie deutet bei jeder neuen Biegung auf eine ihrer Errungenschaften, ein Teppich aus Venedig, eine Statue aus London. „Sie ist sehr Stolz auf ihr Hobby", vertraute Julias Vater ihm mit gezwungenem Grinsen an, eingeschüchtert durch seine Frau hielt er sich nun etwas von Harry fern. Erst nach einer ausführlichen Villaführung von gut einer Stunde, in der Lady Capulet ihm alle ihre Schätze zeigen konnte, sie hatte wirklich viele, kamen sie an eine unscheinbare Zimmertür.

„Hören sie Paris, was immer sie gehört haben, es stimmt nicht!" druckste Capulet nun doch etwas herum und auch Julias Mutter rieb sich die Spinnenartigen Hände. „Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass wir unseren Gast damit belästigen sollten, Schatz", meinte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen und übertriebenen Zwinkern. Harry verstand den Wink sehr wohl, nur scheinbar der dicke Capulet nicht. „Ich wollte ja nur sagen, sie ist wirklich ein entzückendes, unschuldiges kleines Mädchen", äußerte er sich gequält lächelnd.

„Sicher Schatz", grummelte Julias Mutter jetzt doch verstimmt, „wenn du uns jetzt zu Julia gehen lassen würdest." Und ohne ihn weiter zu beachten stieß sie die Tür zum Zimmer ihrer Tochter auf. Zumindest war mittlerweile sehr deutlich geworden wer in diesem Hause die Hosen anhatte.

Vor wenigen Minuten noch hatte sich Harry gefragt, was die seltsamen Anspielungen auf Julia wohl zu bedeuten hatten, nun bekam er es selber zu sehen.

Julia Capulet war vielleicht 16 Jahre alt und damit fast Zwei Jahre jünger als Harry aber sie war bestimmt um einiges verruchter. Vor ihnen rekelte sich das Blonde Mädchen sinnlich auf der Matratze ihres Bettes und auch als sie ihrer Eltern und des Gastes gewahr wurde, zeigte sie keinerlei Scham und grinste nur Keck zum Willkommen.

Schon aus Anstand drehte Harry sich um, während Julias Mutter bei ihrem Anblick sofort nach der Amme rief. Es war ja nun nicht so das Julia Nackt gewesen wäre, sie trug etwas… auch wenn es nicht wirklich mehr als ein kleiner Fetzen Stoff war, der nicht wirklich irgendetwas verdeckte. Harry war bis zu den Haarspitzen Rot angelaufen, dass hier lief so etwas von schief.

„Mach dich sofort Salonfähig Julia, wie kannst du nur in… in diesem Nachthemdchen hier herumlaufen, es ist mitten am Tag. AMME!!!!!" Die Stimme von Julias Mutter war bestimmt in der ganzen Villa, wenn nicht sogar ganz Verona zu hören.

Nachdem die Amme gekommen war und Julia für ‚salonfähig' gehalten wurde, ließen die Capulets Harry, Julia und sie allein. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihren Eltern geschlossen reichte ein Blick von Julia und die eingeschüchterte und ängstliche Amme verschwand fast weinend aus dem Zimmer.

Schluckend musterte Harry die hüftenschwingende Julia, welche auf ihn zukam. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Brust und schob ihn, da er zurückwich einmal quer durchs Zimmer, bis seine Kniekehlen einen Stuhl fanden und er darauf landete. Elegant ließ sich Julia auf seinem Schoß nieder. Schon wieder wurde Harry bis zu den Haarwurzeln Rot.

„Du bist also Paris", hauchte sie mit tiefer Stimme. „Ich", Harry räusperte sich da Julia begonnen hatte sich auf seinem Schoß in einem ziemlich unangenehmen oder vielleicht doch angenehmen Rhythmus, je nach Sichtweise, zu bewegen.

„Ja", brachte Harry schließlich heiser hervor.

„Ich freue mich wirklich dich kennen zu lernen." Bei diesen Worten berührten Julias Lippen fast die seinen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du eine Brille trägst, sie ist wirklich Sexy."

_**Tbc.**_

_**°Momixis°** Du musst glaub ich kein Romeo und Julia Experte sein. Und zum besseren Verständnis gibt es ja noch die Texteinschübe ;) Viel Spass weiterhin._

_**°blueeagle140°** Hoffe ich kann deinen Erwartungen auch weiterhin entsprechen._

_**Danke für eure Kommis**_

_**Knuddel**_


	5. Act 1 Szene 4

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Act 1, Szene 4**_

_Romeo berichtet Benvolio erneut von seinen Liebeskummer um Rosalinde. Dann reden Romeo und Mercutio über Frauen und Romeo ist sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er zum Fest der Capulets gehen sollte. Er hat erste ‚Todesahnungen'._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Ach ich weiß nicht recht." Romeo kickte gelangweilt einen Stein über den Marktplatz. Der Junge zierte sich schon ziemlich lange und Draco hatte fast Mitleid mit Benvolio, welcher bereits eine geschlagene Stunde versuchte seinen Freund zu überreden auf das Fest der Capulets zu gehen. Verzweifelt verdrehte Benvolio die Augen. „Romeo, wenn wir nicht bald mal was aufreißen, dann werde ich irre. Ich bräuchte dringend mal wieder etwas…Entspannung." Rettete er sich. „Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass du dich immer noch so sträubst. Bist du so kalt? Du musst doch Mitleid mit mir haben. Ich verspreche dir auch, dich dieses mal nicht zu verkuppeln."

Draco konnte sich das nicht länger mit ansehen. „Kann ich euch irgendwie behilflich sein?" fragte er.

Skeptisch blickte ihn Mercutio, welcher vor wenigen Minuten zu der Gruppe gestoßen war an. „Ich wüsste nicht wie?" meinte er stirnrunzelnd. „Nun", setzte Draco an. „Ich hab das Gefühl euer Freund hier", er deutete auf Romeo, „hat ein kleines Problem."

Er setzte sich neben Romeo auf die kleine Gartenmauer und legte ihm kameradschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern. Als er spürte wie sich dieser unter der Berührung versteifte, fühlte Draco sich in seiner Annahme bestätigt. „Ich glaube, ich weiß wo dein Problem liegt mein lieber Romeo." Mitleidig schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Du bist aufgepumpt mit Hormonen, hast Nachts seltsame Träume, wachst Morgens sagen wir…", er zögerte einen Moment, das Mittelalter war einfach nicht so offen, „peinlich berührt auf und du bist noch Jungfrau."

Puterrot starrte Romeo ihn an, ein Zeichen dafür, das Date- Doktor- Draco mal wieder voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Er war ja sooooooo gut. „Sir", plusterte sich Dracos neustes Opfer auf, „ich denk nicht, dass ich mein Problem, wenn es denn ein solches gibt und das tut es nicht, mit euch besprechen sollte. Ihr seid immerhin ein Fremder." Aus Dracos Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen, der Kleine versuchte sich also aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

„Ist doch kein Problem", winkte er deswegen gönnerhaft ab. „Du kannst mir vertrauen und glaub mir, ich weiß wo dein wirkliches Problem liegt." Verschwörerisch blinzelte er Romeo zu, nur konnte dieser mit der Geste nicht das Geringste anfangen.

Draco verscheuchte Benvolio und Mercutio mit ein paar aufmunternden Worten und versprach den kleinen Romeo so lange zu bearbeiten bis dieser sich bereit erklären würde mit auf das Fest der Capulets zu gehen. Da weder Mercutio noch sein Freund sonderlich helle im Kopf waren verschwanden sie auch sofort, ohne das Ganze weiter zu hinterfragen.

„So", meinte Draco als Romeo und er endlich wieder alleine waren. „Nun erzähl Onkel Draco doch mal, was dir so sehr auf dem Herzen liegt." „Äh", war alles was Romeo über die Lippen brachte. Fragend zog Draco die linke Augenbraue hoch, scheinbar war auch Romeo nicht besonders helle, vielleicht waren er und Potter sich sogar noch ähnlicher als er zu Anfang gedacht hatte, immerhin hatte dieser hin und wieder auch diese ‚äh'- Anfälle, aber zurück zu seinem momentanen Problemkind.

„Ja, ja, schüchtern", stellte Draco seufzend fest. „Das ist natürlich ein Problem, du hast vermutlich noch nicht einmal geschafft selbst ein Mädchen anzusprechen oder?" Romeo kniff die Augen zusammen „Ich…"

„Vermutlich fehlt dir auch noch ne gehörige Portion Selbstvertrauen", ließ ihn Draco nicht einmal zu Wort kommen. „Das Problem ist nur, bis heute Abend werde ich dir das kaum alles beibringen können. Hmmmm." Das Gesicht verziehend verfiel Draco in grüblerisches Schweigen, es wurde vielleicht doch schwieriger als er zu Anfang gedacht hatte.

„Dann wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als dich heute Abend einfach zum Ball zu begleiten."

„Aber ich will gar nicht zu diesem dämlichen Ball!", beschwerte sich Romeo aufgebracht. „Die ganzen Tussen da gehen mir gehörig auf den Wecker und Tanzen kann ich auch nicht. Außerdem werden Mercutio und Benvolio wieder selbst irgendwen abschleppen und versuchen mich mit irgend so ner Tussi, mit der ich nichts anfangen kann, zu verkuppeln und am Ende muss ich wieder sehen, wie ich alleine nach Hause komme."

Mitleidig sah Draco den Jungen neben sich an. „Vielleicht liegt dein Problem auch ganz woanders", meinte er dann mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Zeit die ganze Sache von der anderen Seite anzupacken. „Lass uns doch mal über deinen Typ Frau sprechen."

„Will ich aber nicht!" jetzt wurde Romeo bockig, etwas mit dem er sein Kindermädchen schon immer zur Weißglut getrieben hatte. Davon ließ sich Draco aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, ein böses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Oder deinen Typ Mann?" fragte er und blickte sich desinteressiert in der Gegend um.

„Typ Mann?" fragte Romeo verdattert zurück. Nickend seufzte Draco, „du bist ein ziemlich schwerer Brocken oder?"

Plötzlich sah sich Draco mit einem Problem ganz anderer Art konfrontiert, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der süße Romeo neben ihm nicht mit Julia anbändeln würde, so sehr er und Potter sich auch darum bemühen würden. Der Kleine hatte nämlich ganz andere Interessen auch wenn er es selbst noch nicht wusste.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte der Süße, schüchterne, liebliche Romeo noch gar kein Problem, außer vielleicht seine Schüchternheit und sein dazu nicht sonderlich passendes aufbrausendes Temperament, sein Problem bildete sich grade in Gestalt des gut aussehenden blonden Slytherin neben ihm, aber davon hatte er nun wirklich keine Ahnung.

„Du bist genau wie ich", meinte Draco und lehnte sich zurück, um sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen zu lassen. „Im Endeffekt liegt es jetzt an dir, was du daraus machst, du stehst an der Weggabelung und egal für was du dich entscheidest, es wird dich den Rest deines Lebens begleiten." „Äh", machte Romeo und Draco klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter.

„Genau", meinte er, „und nun lass uns überlegen was wir heute Abend anziehen werden. Klamotten sind so was von wichtig. Es ist ein Maskenball… da gibt es unzählige Möglichkeiten."

_**Tbc.**_

_**°Momixis° Vielen Dank! Probleme wirst du bekommen … äh ich meine unsere beiden Süssen. Tja und was den Ablauf nach dem Buch angeht… Geschichten lügen eben…**_

_**°Tora-Kokoro° Vielen Dank und so geht es weiter ;) **_


	6. Act 1 Szene 5

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Act 1, Szene 5**

_Romeo, Mercutio und Benvolio gehen doch auf Capulets Fest. Capulet eröffnetes es persönlich und damit auch den Tanz. Im weiteren Verlauf des Abends spricht Romeo die schöne Julia an, sie tanzen und er küßt sie. Als Romeo mit Julia tanzt, entlarvt Tybalt ihn und teilt diese Beobachtung Capulet mit. Da dieser jedoch größeren Streit vermeiden will, verlangt er von Tybalt, nichts zu verraten .Da Romeo und Julia nur wenige Worte miteinander wechseln können schickt Julia die Amme um den Namen des Unbekannten zu erfahren. Sie hat ihn tief in ihr Herz geschlossen. Beide erfahren erst nach dem Fest aus welchen Familien sie stammen._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

„Ich find sie niedlich." Romeo blickte der verhüllten Gestalt hinterher und Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Niedlich. Niedlich ist kein Wort, welches man auf Frauen anwendet, auf Tiere aber nicht auf Frauen. Frauen sind", Draco überlegte, „nervenaufreibend, manchmal auch feurig aber nicht niedlich."

Er blickte sich um und seine Augen blieben an einer hochgewachsenen Gestalt hängen. Sie trug keine Maske aber die dunkle geheimnisvolle Aura, die sie umgab machte es unmöglich ihm dafür Böse zu sein, er bewegte sich wie eine Katze unter den Anwesenden. Leise pfiff Draco durch die Lippen, stieß Romeo an und deutete auf ihn. „Und der da ist heiß. Kerle sind heiß, merk Dir das!" skeptisch runzelte Romeo die Stirn.

„Wie du so richtig festgestellt hast, ist der da ein Mann und zudem noch Tybalt." Bei dem Namen verzog Romeo das Gesicht und bei Draco machte es Klick, richtig die Story nahm ja noch eine ganz andere Wendung. Andererseits… „Und? Ich finde ihn trotzdem heiss!", meinte Draco trotzig, aber etwas kleinlaut. „Er ist ein Mann", versuchte Romeo ihn noch einmal auf das Offensichtliche aufmerksam zu machen, nur für den Fall das Draco es nicht bemerkt haben sollte. Dieser drehte sich jedoch nur zu Romeo um und hob beide Augenbrauen. Es war nicht zum Aushalten, wem wollte der Junge eigentlich was vormachen? „Manchmal hat es wirklich seine Vorteile sich dem eigenen Geschlecht zu widmen."

Entsetzt starrte Romeo Draco an, als käme er aus einer anderen Welt. Was er auch tat, aber das wußte Romeo ja nicht. „Na ja", versuchte Draco es dem Anderen zu erklären. „Ein muskulöser Körper. Kräftige Schenkel. Kerle wissen eben wie sie dich anpacken müssen." Verträumt geriet Draco regelrecht ins schwärmen und Romeo? Der war so rot geworden, dass er jedem Weasley Konkurrenz machen konnte. „Und dann der Sex erst." Verschwörerisch beugte sich Draco zu Romeo hinunter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Plötzlich drohte dieser an der Luft in seinen Lungen zu ersticken, aber Draco war so gut ihn auf den Rücken zu klopfen.

Nie wieder würde Romeo Männer ansehen können, ohne bestimmte Vorstellungen dabei zu bekommen. Vielleicht hätte er irgendwann geheiratet und kleine Romeos in die Welt gesetzt, vielleicht wäre er sogar glücklich damit geworden und hätte diese seltsamen Vorstellungen die er hin und wieder gehabt hatte als er noch jung gewesen war vergessen. Möglicherweise hätte sich alles zum Guten gewendet wenn Romeo Montague nicht auf Draco Malfoy getroffen wäre, der ihm eine Richtung eröffnete von der er bisher nur im Geheimen geträumt hatte.

Indessen versuchte Harry Julia immer wieder in die Nähe von Draco und Romeo zu bringen, mit mäßigem Erfolg. Es hätte sich bestimmt um einiges leichter erwiesen, wenn sie nicht ständig mit jedem flirten würde, der ein ‚drittes' Standbein hatte. So etwas konnte Shakespeare unmöglich geplant haben. Er selbst hatte einen äußerst schwierigen Nachmittag hinter sich bei dem es immer wieder um Stühle ging die er am besten ‚zwischen' sich und Julia brachte, nicht immer war ihm das gelungen und er dachte mit schaudern daran wie geschickt Julia in einigen Dingen war. Nicht das es so unangenehm gewesen wäre aber sie war irgendwie nicht sein Typ, zu flatterhaft. Außerdem musste er sich auf eine Aufgabe konzentrieren und sie brachte es immer wieder fertig ihn davon… abzulenken.

Resigniert schüttelte Harry den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben und stöhnte auf, während er Julia von Benvolio, wie er sich vorgestellt hatte, fortzerrte. Harry wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass es sich bei dem Blonden um Romeos Freund handelte aber überraschen tat ihn dies nicht mehr wirklich. Hier lief einfach alles schief.

Der schüchterne Romeo hatte Draco mittlerweile stehen lassen, was nicht schlimm war, da dieser sich immer noch schwärmend mit sich selbst unterhielt. Nun, Romeo hörte ja nicht das erste Mal von diesen Dingen, die Draco in so rosigen Worten erzählte. Gut, einige waren wirklich neu für ihn und er sich nicht sicher, ob er sie überhaupt hatte wissen wollen aber der Grundgedanke war ihm nicht ganz so fremd gewesen. Unsicher ob er sich damit überhaupt auseinandersetzen wollte wanderte er ziellos durch den Saal.

Tybalt, seines Zeichen groß gewachsen, dunkel wie die Nacht, geheimnisvoll, gut aussehend und Julias Cousin, stand an einer der hinteren Säulen und blickte sich um. Er winkte seiner Cousine kurz zu, um das Gerücht welches besagte er sei in sie verliebt am laufen zu halten. Ja, er liebt Julia, sogar sehr, aber eben wie eine kleine Schwester. Schon vor einigen Jahren hatte Tybalt entdeckt, dass er dem eigenen Geschlecht mehr zugeneigt war. Allerdings wäre ihm dies beinahe zum Verhängnis geworden, woraufhin er öffentlich so tat, als wäre er heimlich in seine Cousine verliebt.

Offene Geheimnisse hatten oft was für sich. Er ließ den Blick durch die Menge schweifen und stockte, als ihm etwas ins Auge fiel, was er so nicht erwartet hatte. Am hinteren Buffet standen zwei junge Männer, die sich angeregt miteinander unterhielten. Den Blonden konnte er nicht zu ordnen, der dunkelhaarige aber erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und etwas anderes noch viel mehr.

Romeo Montague, der süße Sohn ihres Erzfeindes hatte sich also auf den Maskenball der Capulet geschlichen. Verschmitzt verzog Tybalt die Lippen zu einem Lächeln, welches man selten auf seinem Gesicht sah, kein anderer würde ihn in seiner Verkleidung erkennen, doch er hatte Romeo ausgiebig studiert und würde ihn unter tausend Anderen beim Namen nennen können. Der Junge war einfach zum Anbeißen besonders in diesem Federnbesetzten Kostüm, das seine langen Beine betonte und so lange er nicht wußte, dass Tybalt wußte wer er war…

Aus seinem Lächeln wurde ein diabolisches Grinsen, welches ihm verschiedene Seufzer der umstehenden Damenwelt einbrachte, die Tybalt aber nicht weiter beachtete, graziös bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Wie ein Panther, der seine Beute anvisiert hatte, bewegte er sich mit einem großen Schritt auf den hochroten Romeo zu. Dieser hatte nach Dracos Worten, verwirrt die Flucht ergriffen und war jetzt eine leichte Beute für Tybalt.

_**Tbc.**_

****

****

_**°Momixis° Hier wie gewünscht noch ein paar Probleme °g° Nein es läuft nicht grade nach Buch °g°**_

_**°Tora-Kokoro° Vielen Dank und so geht's weiter. °g°**_

_**Danke für eure Kommis**_

_**Knuddel**_


	7. Act 2 Szene 1

So mal wieder ganz kurz °drop°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Act 2, Szene 1**

_Romeo erfährt von Julias Identität. Als sich Romeo und seine Freunde auf den Heimweg machen wollen, rennt er zurück und klettert über eine Mauer auf das Capuletgrundstück. Benvolio und Mercutio rufen ihn, aber er hört nicht und bleibt da._

_  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Die Party neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu, als Harry Draco aus einer wilden Flirterei mit einer Rothaarigen holte. „Wo ist Romeo?"

Genervt stöhnte Draco auf. „Hast Du eine Ahnung wie weit ich bei der war? Ich hätte heute Abend ein warmes Bett haben können. Und was machst Du?" Dann blickte er sich jedoch auch um. „Keine Ahnung wo unser Romeo ist. Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hat er sich - glaube ich - ziemlich angeregt mit Tybalt unterhalten. Und Julia?", fragte er, da er sie nicht bei Harry in Schlepptau entdecken konnte. Dieser ließ sich auf einen der herumstehenden Stühle fallen und schob die Vogelmaske, die seine Augen verdeckt hatte in die Stirn.

„Ich glaube, die ist mit irgendeinem Kerl abgezogen, der als Vogel verkleidet war." Draco blickte sich noch einmal um. „Potter, hier sind alle als Vogel verkleidet!" Genervt murrte Harry. „Deswegen weiß ich auch nicht, der wievielte es war. Und was soll das heißen: Romeo und Tybalt. Dir ist klar, dass die beiden sich umbringen werden, wenn sie herausfinden, wer der jeweils Andere ist."

Ein seliges Lächeln breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus. „Da wäre ich mir gar nicht so sicher. Die beiden hatten ein ziemlich… anregendes Gespräch, wenn Du mich fragst." Deprimiert schlug Harry sich die Hand vor den Kopf. „Hier läuft etwas gewaltig falsch!" Einen Moment überlegte Draco ob er Potter in den Arm nehmen sollte, der Arme sah wirklich sehr verzweifelt aus, verwarf den Gedanken dann aber wieder.

Er seufzte, seine abendliche Begleitung war in der Menge verschwunden und er konnte sich genauso gut mit Potter unterhalten. Lustlos drehte er einen Stuhl herum und ließ sich verkehrt herum darauf nieder, so das er und Harry nebeneinander saßen.

„Wie sieht dein Plan aus?" fragte Draco und blickte sich im Saal um. Das Grün und Silber der Capulets spiegelte sich in der Dekoration des Raumes wieder. Eigentlich hätte er sich hier wohl fühlen müssen, andererseits wäre er viel lieber zurück in Hogwarts gewesen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", meinte Harry resigniert und ließ sich etwas vom Stuhl rutschen, so das er nun lässig darauf saß. Verstohlen beobachtete Draco ihn. Seiner Meinung nach betonte das hellblaue Kostüm, welches mit Federn verziert war, seinen Körper aber passte so überhaupt nicht zu Harrys Augen. Er selbst war fast ein Ebenbild von Potter, aber wenigstens hatte er etwas Grünes gefunden, Grün betonte seinen Teint.

„Wie lief dein Tag so?" fragte Harry.

„Ich", setzte Draco an, stockte aber mitten im Satz. Hatte er sich grad verhört? „Ganz gut", antwortete er schließlich, „Romeo war ja hier und bei dir?" Müde nickte Harry. „Super… Ach was sag ich, die Frau ist die Pest. Wenn das so weiter geht, dann schwör ich rühre ich nie wieder eine Frau an." Vermutlich hatte er seinen Ausspruch nicht ernst gemeint, aber irgendwie mochte Draco den Gedanken. „Nun es gibt ja noch andere Möglichkeiten" Sein Grinsen war riesig als er Harrys Faust die ihn ansonsten in der Seite getroffen hätte auswich.

„Jetzt sind wir aber immer noch nicht schlauer oder Potter?" Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nein, nicht wirklich."

Auch Draco verschränkte die Arme, aber auf der Rückenlehne und ließ seinen Kopf darauf sinken. „Immerhin war das Essen gut."

Lachend stimmte Harry ihm zu und Draco musste feststellen, dass er dieses Lachen verdammt sexy fand.

„Tja", meinte der Gryffindor schließlich, stand auf und streckte die Arme über den Kopf bevor er die Schultern kreisen ließ. „Dieses Buch hat verschiedene Schlüsselszenen. Eine davon ist die Balkonszene im Garten und da unser lieber Romeo wohl kaum zu Verfügung steht… Werden wir Julia jetzt einen Besuch abstatten." Damit verließ er den immer leerer werdenden Saal und Draco folgte ihm wehmütig. Draußen war es kalt und ungemütlich und überhaupt...

_**tbc.**_


	8. Act 2 Szene 2

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**Act 2, Szene 2**

_Romeo ist im Garten. Ohne zu wissen, dass er da ist vertraut Julia ihre Sehnsucht der schweigenden Nacht an. Romeo gesteht Julia seine Liebe. Sie ist Besorgt um ihn und fragt, ob er sie wirklich liebt. Als Beweis für Romeos Liebe verabreden sie sich um die Verlobung zu beschließen._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Nun komm schon und helf mir hoch!", zischte Harry wütend und versuchte mit seinen Händen halt an der steinernen Mauer zu finden. „Was hast Du eigentlich vor Potter?", fragte Draco schnaufend, der sich doch noch entschlossen hatte etwas zu helfen, indem er Potter auf seine Schultern steigen ließ.

Harry hatte ihm deutlich klar gemacht, dass sie vermutlich nie wieder von hier weg kommen würden, wenn sie ihre Aufgabe nicht erledigten und Draco hatte nächstes Wochenende einen wichtigen Friseurtermin. Außerdem wollte er zu seinem Schneider, er brauchte dringendst neue Klamotten, er konnte diese alte Mode nicht ausstehen: Rüschenhemden und Puffhosen!

Also war ihm nichts anders übrig geblieben als Potter wenigstens ein wenig zu helfen.

„Ich versuche die blöde Balkonszene hin zu bekommen. Die ist wichtig!", beantwortete Harry sein Frage. Genervt verdrehte Draco die Augen, wenn Potter meinte.

Harry, welcher jetzt wacklig versuchte auf Dracos Schultern Halt zu finden, räusperte sich. „Julia, oh Julia", rief er flüsternd in die Nacht. Dank Draco der bedenklich unter ihm schwankte, konnte er über den Boden des Balkons blicken und sehen wie sich der Vorhang vor dem Balkonfenster öffnete. Nur einen Augenblick zögerte Julia, scheinbar mit sich kämpfend ob sie etwas überziehen sollte. Sie entschied sich dagegen, rückte ihre Brüste, welche in dem knappen Nachthemd gut betont wurden und ihre Haare zu recht und trat auf den Balkon.

Sie ist genauso schlimm, wie Draco, schoß es Harry noch durch den Kopf als er die Augen verdrehte. Dann stand sie über die Brüstung gelehnt und schaute ihn mit viel Wimper geklimper an. „Paris bist Du das?" „Äh, ja." Was Besseres fiel Harry nicht ein. Sein Blick ruhte auf den Wölbungen von Julias Nachthemd, er hatte die dumpfe Befürchtung, dass ihm gleich ‚etwas' entgegen springen würde. Erst Draco welcher unter ihm einsackte holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Verhalten war ein Fluchen von unten zu hören, doch Harry ignorierte es. Draco indes wackelte beachtlich, Potter wurde ziemlich schwer und wenn er nicht bald hinne machen würde...

„Willst Du rein kommen?", fragte Julia ihn mit großen Augen. So hatte Harry sich das nicht vorgestellt. Eigentlich hatte sein Plan eh nur daraus bestanden, die Balkonszene nach zu spielen, für weitere Gedanken war keine Zeit gewesen. Die peinliche Stille die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete wurde plötzlich durch noch peinlichere Geräusche durchbrochen.

Das Gesicht verziehend zuckte Harry zusammen, er war bei Ron und Nott mal ausversehen ‚herein' geplatzt und wußte ganz genau, was er da hörte. Trotzdem hoffe er sich zu irren. „Was...?" fragte er entsetzt. „Ach ignoriere es einfach", warf Julia ein, die sich nun noch weiter zu ihm herunter beugte, so dass ihre Brüste ihm wirklich fast ins Gesicht sprangen.

„Das ist Tybalts Zimmer." Harry wurde blaß. „Vermutlich hat er sich etwas aufgerissen. Wurde auch Zeit, ich hab schon befürchtet er geht mir an verkappter Geilheit ein." Seufzend schüttelte Harry den Kopf ihm war übel. Merlin mehr konnte doch nicht schief gehen und dann diese Szene hier, wo sollte das enden? Aber er war nicht Romeo und dieses halb nackte Mädchen über ihm war nicht ‚die' Julia, die eigentlich für Romeo bestimmt war. Was sollte er nur machen? Draco nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er zusammenklappte.

„Paris? Ist alles in Ordnung?" rief Julia leise in die Dunkelheit, die undurchdringlich unter ihr lag. Sie konnte nicht mehr als ein leises Rascheln hören, welches auf das laute Krachen gefolgt war mit dem Paris verschwunden war. „Paris?"

Am liebsten hätte Harry laut geflucht, traute sich aber nicht, da er Angst hatte sich zu verraten. Wenigstens war er weich gelandet. Nicht nur, dass er sein befedertes Kostüm noch trug, nein auch Draco hatte seinen Sturz abgefangen.

Dieser lag nun unter ihm, die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen gekniffen, doch anstatt zu Zetern klang seine Stimme gezwungen ruhig und äußerst gepresst. „Potter, sollte uns irgendjemand sehen, könnte er auf dumme Gedanken kommen." Panisch wurde Harry sich ihrer Position bewusst. Im Fallen musste sich Draco gedreht haben, nun lag er unter ihm, die Arme von sich gestreckt und Harrys rechtes Knie drückte gegen seinen Schritt.

Harry schluckte und es dauerte noch ein paar Sekunden in denen sich beide Jungen in die Augen starrten, bevor er plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang.

Die Stimme Julias, die leise Paris Namen rief war unwichtig geworden. „Ich ...ich wollte nicht..." stotterte Harry. Innerlich grinste Draco ein wenig über Potters Unsicherheit, äußerlich spielte er den Pikierten. Trotzdem war ihm klar, dass er die Situation entschärfen musste, er hatte das dumme Gefühl Potter könnte die Errektion, die er unweigerlich auf diesen ‚Unfall' bekommen hatte, bemerkt haben. „Solltest du mich noch mal als Sprungkissen missbrauchen, sag das nächste Mal Bescheid Potter, vielleicht kann ich mich dann drauf einstellen."

Erleichtert atmete Harry auf, er war sich nicht sicher, was er genau von der Situation eben halten sollte. Er konnte ja schlecht vor sich selbst zugeben, dass es ihm nicht unangenehm gewesen war Malfoy unter sich zu haben. Doch Draco hatte ihm den Ball zugespielt und da er nun wieder sichereren Boden unter seinen Füssen spürte entspannte er sich. „Vielleicht sagst du das nächste Mal einfach Bescheid wenn du nen Abgang planst dann schaff ich es noch mich abzufangen."

Einen Augenblick funkelten sich beide an, dann konnte man über ihnen Julias böse Stimme „Dann eben nicht!" schimpfen hören und Harry zuckte zusammen. Soviel zur Balkonszene. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Draco ihn an. Oh ja er konnte auch ohne Worte fragen: Und was machen wir jetzt?

Eine Weile überlegte Harry, dann zog er los Richtung Kirche, sicher würden sie dort wenigstens über Nacht ein Dach über den Kopf finden. Er würde die Nacht bestimmt nicht mit dieser Frau unter einem Dach verbringen. Mit herabhängenden Schultern folgte ihm Draco schlurfend. Er hasste die Geschichte von Romeo und Julia schon jetzt und dieses Shaksbier oder wie der hieß sowieso.

_Tbc._

_°Momixis° Viel Spass beim weitelesen ;)_

_°blueeagle140° Freue mich sehr das du Lachen konntest, viel Spass weiterhin._

_Danke!_

_Knuddel euch_

_Kylyen_


	9. Act 2 Szene 3

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Act 2, Szene 3 **

_Romeo und Lorenzo unterhalten sich. Romeo sagt ihm, dass er nichts mehr von Rosalinde hält, weil er jetzt Julia mag. Da Bruder Lorenzo von der Fehde weiß, ist er über diese Beziehung erschreckt. Er zögert zunächst, willigt dann aber mit der Hoffnung auf eine Versöhnung der beiden Häuser ein._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

In dem alten Klostergebäude, welches an der Kirche anschloss, hatten die Zwei tatsächlich ein Nachtlager gefunden. Es war nicht wirklich nach Dracos Geschmack, aber er hatte gemerkt, dass es nichts brachte Forderungen zu stellen. Er musste nehmen was er bekommen konnte auch wenn es nicht mehr als eine dreckige Decke auf einer Strohmatratze war.

Am nächsten Morgen waren sie nach einem kläglichen Frühstück, dass der Pater mit ihnen teilte, wieder los gezogen. Potter schien irgendeinen Plan zu haben, aber Draco hatte ihm bei seiner Erklärung nicht zugehört.

Kurz darauf waren sie auf Romeo gestoßen und Draco hatte ihn und Potter nach einem kräftigen Rippenstoß des letzteren miteinander bekannt gemacht. Der kleine Romeo hatte Geheimnisse noch nie gut für sich behalten können, weswegen er Harry und Draco nach kurzem herumgedruckse erzählte, dass er sich am Mittag mit Tybalt in der Kirche treffen wolle.

Da Harry erst einmal die momentane Situation sondieren wollte, begleiteten sie ihn zur Kirche und überbrückten die Wartezeit in dem Romeo ihnen erzählte was am Abend zuvor geschehen war. Aus irgendeinem unverständlichen Grund, schien der Junge Vertrauen zu Draco gefasst zu haben und schüttete diesem nun sein Herz aus.

Romeo wiederum hatte keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen, als Draco ein weiteres mal um Rat zu bitten, schliesslich hatte er ihm auch beim ersten Mal geholfen, wenn auch vielleicht auf unbeabsichtigte Art und Weise. Nun stand er an der letzten Kirchenbank gelehnt und redete und redete. „Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich noch tun soll. Ich meine er ist ein Capulet. Ihr müßt mir einfach helfen!", endete er verzweifelt.

Irritiert runzelte Draco die Stirn. Einen Augenblick glaubte er so etwas wie aufrichtiges Mitleid mit dem Jungen zu haben, während Harry sich die sowieso schon wirren Haare raufte. Ihm war klar, so würde es jedenfalls nicht funktionieren.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr flieht?", fragte Draco überlegend. Woraufhin ihm Harry einen Blick zu warf, der ihn vermutlich schmerzhaft verbluten lassen würde, wenn Blicke töten könnten. „Na ja, ich meine, wenn man dich verbannen würde?", versuchte er es anders und nun wurde Harry doch hellhörig.

„Wieso sollte man mich verbannen?", fragte Romeo skeptisch.

„Wenn Du zum Beispiel jemanden töten würdest", meinte Harry lächelnd. Romeo wurde immer verwirrter, er hatte nicht vor jemanden zu töten und würde es auch vermeiden, wenn es sich denn vermeiden ließ. „Na ja, Du tötest jemanden, wirst verbannt und kannst dann zurückkehren wegen Julia", ratterte Harry seine letzte Hoffnung auf ein gelingen der Geschichte hinunter.

Daraufhin starrte Romeo ihn misstrauisch an, vielleicht war Dracos Freund einfach nicht ganz bei Sinnen? „Wieso sollte ich zu dieser Schlampe zurückkehren? Gott die würde ich nicht mal mit der Kneifzange anpacken - höchstens wegen Tybalt - und wen bitte sollte ich töten?"

„Ah, da liegt das Problem", begann Draco gerade, als Harry ihm ins Wort fiel. „Tybalt natürlich." Genervt verdrehte Draco wie schon so oft die Augen. „Potter, mußte das sein?" fragte er und deutete auf Romeo welcher die Augen aufgerissen hatte und empört aufgesprungen war.

„Aber Tybalt?... Ich könnte ihm doch nie etwas tun. Ich liebe ihn. Wieso sollte ich ihn umbringen?" Während Romeo sich tief getroffen an die Brust fasste verfolgte Draco bereits wieder einen anderen Gedanken und runzelte die Stirn. „Meinst Du wir können Julia umbringen und Romeo und Tybalt aus Liebe Selbstmord begehen lassen?", fragte er Harry, der erneut an einer Haarsträhne zupfte.

Langsam keimte in Draco der Verdacht, dass es sich dabei um das erste Anzeichen nahenden Wahnsinns handelte. „Sie werden es uns vermutlich nicht durchgehen lassen", meinte Harry verträumt, „aber man könnte es versuchen." „Äh, stop mal!", rief Romeo und blickte von einem zum Anderen. „Von Selbstmord war nie die Rede!"

Die Tür der Klosterkirche öffnete sich knarrend und Julias schlanke Gestallt betrat das Kirchenschiff was Romeo, Merlin sei Dank, von eben besprochenen ablenkte. „Was macht DIE den hier?" fragte er aufgebracht und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Julia, die Romeo fast im selben Moment erblickte verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Montague", stieß sie angeekelt hervor, bevor ihr Blick auf Harry und Draco fiel. Nur einen winzigen Augenblick fragte sie sich, was Paris bei ihrem Erzfeind verloren hatte, doch dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von der sich öffnenden Tür an der Seite des Kirchenschiffes auf sich gezogen.

Geistesabwesend betrat Pater Lorenzo die Kirche um die abendliche Andacht vorzubereiten, als er der Anwesenden gewahr wurde.

In diesem Augenblick lief Julia los. „Es tut mir so leid Lorenzo", sie senkte den Kopf und fiel dem Pater in Tränen aufgelöst um den Hals. „Wenn ich versuche dich Eifersüchtig zu machen ignorierst du mich, wenn ich versuche in deiner Nähe zu sein, gehst du mir aus dem Weg. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll. Lorenzo ich liebe dich doch." Die Stille die sich in der Kirche ausbreitete war gespenstisch.

Harry und Draco hatten zur gleichen Zeit dieselbe Idee und wie ein Mann stürzten sie sich auf Romeo, der an ihrer Seite nach Luft schnappte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen und dann in die Luft zu gehen drohte. Während Draco ihm die Arme auf den Rücken drehte und den zappelnden Jungen damit an jedweligen Handgreiflichkeiten hinderte versuchte Harry ihn verzweifelt die Hände aufs Gesicht zu drückten um den impulsiven kleinen Mistkerl am Schreien und Ausrasten zu hindern. Gemeinsam bugsierten sie ihn Richtung Ausgang.

_Tbc._

_°Tora-Kokoro° Also… die Lehrer schauen schon irgendwie zu °g° Viel Spass auch weiterhin!_

_Danke!_

_Knuddel_

_Kylyen_


	10. Act 2 Szene 4

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

_**Act 2 Szene 4**_

_Benvolio und Mercutio unterhalten sich über Romeo. Romeo erscheint dann auch und dazu kommt noch Julias Amme. Mercutio macht sich über sie lustig, worüber diese äußerst verärgert ist. Als Benvolio und Mercutio weitergegangen sind, macht Romeo mit der Frau einen Treffpunkt aus_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Romeo, der sich wie eine Furie benahm, endlich ruhiger wurde. So kannte Draco den schüchternen Jungen gar nicht, während seines Gezeters war das Wort Verräter mehrere male gefallen.

Nachdem Potter ihm leise erklärt hatte, dass Pater Lorenzo und Romeo befreundet waren und Romeo vermutlich etwas wie eine Vaterfigur in dem Pater sah, bildete sich in Dracos Kopf ein Szenario das seinen zwar „ex"-Erzfeind, aber wenn interessierte das schon, Potter als Julia mit Snape zeigte. Ja, da würde er vermutlich auch sauer werden. Wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.

Merlin sei dank betraten in diesem Moment Benvolio und Mercutio den Kirchenvorplatz. Beide hatten damit gerechnet Romeo hier zu finden, ihrer Meinung nach verbrachte ihr Freund sowieso viel zu viel Zeit mit dem Pater. Vermutlich erklärte dies sogar seine verklemmte Art und insgeheim fürchteten die beiden Romeo würde möglicherweise auch das Priesteramt ergreifen.

Sofort verstummte Romeo, die Blöße über Julia und Lorenzo zu schimpfen wollte er sich vor den beiden nicht geben. Wie peinlich es wäre, wenn die ganze Sache herauskommen würde.

Eigentlich hatte Harry gedacht es könne nicht noch schlimmer kommen. Doch wie jeder weiß, wenn man so etwas denkt kommt es natürlich immer noch schlimmer. Die Kirchturmglocke schlug 12.00 Uhr.

Drei Gesichter wandten sich ihr gleichzeitig zu, aber auch das änderte nichts an der Uhrzeit.

Mit dem letzten Glockenschlag kam ein sehr mit sich zufriedener, vor sich hin summender Tybalt um die Ecke einer kleinen Seitengasse. Das Bild welches ihm sich bot war äußerst interessant, sein süßer kleiner Romeo starrte genau wie die zwei Fremden auf die große Kirchturnuhr. Der Blonde schien Romeos Begleiter vom Vorabend zu sein und der andere Graf Paris, der Verlobte von Julia.

Anders Mercutio und Benvolio, die nicht von der Uhrzeit abgelenkt worden waren und sich aus diesem Grunde direkt zu ihm umgewandt hatten. Es gab nur eine Person die ihn, so sehr hasste, dass sie ihn sofort und ohne Bedenken töten würde und das war Mercutio. Tybalt vermutete, dass er in seiner „Frauen- Phase" dem armen Kerl mal eine Freundin ausgespannt hatte, da er sich das ganze anders nicht erklären konnte.

Das Ratschen eines Säbels, der aus der Scheide gezogen wurde lenkte Romeos, Dracos und Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Geschehen auf dem Kirchenvorhof und so konnten sie grade noch sehen wie Mercutio auf Tybalt losging. Während Draco dem Schauspiel verblüfft folgte öffneten Romeos Lippen sich zu einem lautlosen Schrei und Harry musste wie immer den Helden spielen. Für einen winzigen Moment glaubte Draco ernsthaft sein Herz würde stehen bleiben, den Mercutios Säbel kam erst kurz vor Harry welcher sich zwischen die Streithähne geworfen hatte zum stehen.

Die Spitze ritzte seinen Hals, aber dennoch genug um ihn zum Bluten zu bringen. Harry schluckte, einmal, zweimal... wie so vieles andere auch hatte er sich das nicht so vorgestellt, er räusperte sich um seine Stimme wieder zu finden. „Äh, ihr wollt doch nicht auf... auf Heiligen Boden kämpfen?", fragte er noch immer etwas heiser.

Zwar hatte Draco keine Ahnung was Potter für ein Spiel spielte, aber er hatte das dumme Gefühl es wäre Zeit einzugreifen. Seine Knie zitterten noch immer leicht als er an die Szene von eben dachte, warum auch musste Potter sich immer an solch dämlichen Heldentaten versuchen?

„Heiliger Boden, genau. Seht ihr nicht die Kirche?" Er wußte zwar immer noch nicht was die Muggel an dem Gebäude fanden, aber trotzdem deutete auf die Kirche hinter sich und auch Romeo nickte nun ganz vehement.

Zähneknirschend steckte Mercutio seinen Säbel zurück, während Tybalt der seinen eigenen nicht einmal gezogen hatte- Draco fand ihn immer heißer- lässig mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Dies war nicht das letzte Mal, dass wir uns gegenübergestanden haben Capulet!", zischte Mercutio wütend. Er blickte Romeo an und als dieser kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte machte er sich mit Benvolio alleine von dannen.

„Das war verdammt knapp", meinte Romeo und deutete auf Harrys Hals. Da musste Draco ihm Recht geben, auch wenn er niemals zugegeben hätte, dass er sich um Potter Sorgen gemacht hatte.

Es war Tybalt der Harry sein Taschentuch reichte, damit er die Wunde abtupfen konnte. „Was macht ihr hier Graf Paris?", fragte er noch immer etwas verwundert. „Graf Paris?" fragte jetzt auch Romeo verwirrt nach.

„Äh", meinte Harry und Draco notierte einen weiteren Strich auf seiner imaginären Strichliste für Äh´s.

„Nun, vielleicht müssten wir da mal was erklären", half ihm Draco aus der Patsche und ehe Harry sich versehen oder ihn hindern konnte, klärt Draco sie über das ein oder andere auf. Natürlich behielt er bestimmte Dinge zurück, wie Zauberer, UTZ-Prüfungen und die Zukunft, andere aber, offenbarte er ohne zu zögern. Bald drohten Harry die Augen aus dem Kopf zu fallen und auch die Versicherung Dracos, dass die beiden vom anderen Ufer waren und er bei solchen Leute eine recht gute Menschenkenntnis besaß beruhigten ihn nicht wirklich.

Als Draco zum Ende kam, sank Harry langsam auf die Knie. „Jetzt ist alles aus, aus und vorbei. Wir sind verloren!" „Hm", meinte Draco. Ihm fiel einfach nichts gutes als Antwort ein. Aber seltsamer Weise, behielt Draco auch dieses Mal Recht und die beiden nahmen die ganze Sache einfach als gegeben hin.

Tybalt schließlich, versuchte Romeo davon zu überzeugen, dass Julia Pater Lorenzo wirklich liebte und auch wenn es aus dem Munde seines Geliebten drang, so war es für den jungen Montague schwer zu glauben. Er schwor sich alles zu versuchen um seinen alten Freund von den Einflüsterungen dieser lüsternen Schlange zu befreien und auch wenn er es in holde Worte kleidete, so bezweifelte Draco doch stark, dass Romeo an der gegebenen Situation etwas ändern könne.

„Sieht nicht sonderlich gut aus für uns oder?", meinte Draco als der Nachmittag sich bereits dem Abend nährte zu Harry. Er hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt und an die Kirchenwand gelehnt. Romeo und Tybalt hatten sich zurückgezogen und unterhielten sich leise am anderen Ende des Platzes.

Da Harry schon fast all seine Hoffnungen aufgegeben hatte zuckte er nur resigniert mit den Schultern, was hätte er schon groß auf diese Feststellung antworten sollen. „Warum hast du Tybalt Mercutio nicht töten lassen? Ich bin sicher, er hätte es ohne Probleme hinbekommen", fragte Draco Harry schließlich „Und es hätte sogar zur Story gepasst."

Harry seufzte. „Weil sich Romeo wohl kaum bei Tybalt dafür gerächt hätte und einen sinnlosen Tod kann ich auch nicht ausstehen." Beide schwiegen einen Moment. „Tja, dann wird es doch eigentlich Zeit, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, oder?", versuchte es Draco noch einmal und zupfte die Ärmel seines Leinenhemdes zu Recht, das blöde Teil fing langsam aber sicher an zu jucken. Harry der neben ihm saß spielte mit den Steinen welche im sandigen Boden vor ihm lagen.

„Hast du eine Idee?", fragte er schließlich. Nickend beugte sich Draco vor und weihte Harry Potter in seinen Plan ein.

Die Kirchturmglocke schlug sechs Uhr als die Amme der Capulets den Kirchenvorplatz betrat. Die arme Frau ging gebeugt, Jahre mit Julia hatten sie gezeichnet und eigentlich war sie auch jetzt nur hier, um ihrem ‚Schützling' zu sagen, dass es Zeit wurde nach Hause zu gehen. Es ihr zu sagen, denn sobald sie dies getan hatte, verschwand sie wieder um sich mit Julia im Haus derer Eltern wieder zu treffen. Die Amme versuchte seit Jahren so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit dem ‚Kind der Hölle' wie sie es gern nannte zu verbringen, aber keiner würde behaupten können das sie ihrer Pflicht nicht nachkommen würde immerhin hatte sie ihr ‚Bescheid' gesagt.

_Tbc._

_°-stonemaster-° Wie die beiden das schaffen wollen? Frag mich nicht °g° Hier das nächste Kapitel ;)_

_Danke!_

_Knuddel_

_Kylyen_


	11. Act 2 Szene 5

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Act 2 Szene 5**

_Ungeduldig geht Julia im Garten auf und ab. Die Amme erzählt von ihren Schmerzen, ihrem Gliederweh, nur von dem einen nicht, was Julia wissen will. Bis sie sich endlich erweichen lässt und der glücklichen Julia mitteilt, dass sie heute Nachmittag bereits am Ziel ihrer Wünsche ist und Romeos Gattin sein wird._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Im Endeffekt war Dracos Idee gar nicht mal so übel überlegte sich Harry als er sich fertig machte und das Kirchenschiff betrat. Julia und Pater Lorenzo saßen vorne in der ersten Reihe und unterhielten sich leise miteinander, als Harry eintrat blickten sie auf. Sie wollten grade von einander abrutschen, doch Harry hob lächelnd die Hand. Ändern konnte er an der ganzen Sache vermutlich eh nichts mehr viel, auch wenn hier und da noch ein Funke Hoffnung in ihm glomm.

Langsam setzte er sich neben die beiden und begann von dem Plan zu erzählen, der sowohl Tybalt und Romeo wie auch Julia und Pater Lorenzo zusammen bringen könnte. Vorausgesetzt alle würden an einem Strang ziehen, auch erzählte er den beiden genau, wie Draco vorher Tybalt und Romeo ‚fast' alles.

Pater Lorenzo bekreuzigte sich zwischendurch immer wieder und Harry hatte nicht wirklich ein gutes Gefühl unter den Augen Jesu Christi zum einen zu Lügen und zum anderen Pläne zu schmieden, die andere vermutlich verletzen würden.

Als er endlich geendet hatte schlug die Kirchturmglocke acht Uhr, sein Magen knurrte und er wurde müde, trotzdem fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen, als er endlich alles ‚gebeichtet' hatte. Lange Zeit war es ruhig in der großen Kirche, die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne leuchteten durch die farbigen Buntglasfenster und tauchten den Altar in ein seltsames Licht. Julia war es die als erstes die Stille durchbrach. „Und ihr glaubt wirklich, dass es klappen könnte?"

Verlegen zuckte Harry mit den Schultern, um ehrlich zu sein war er sich überhaupt nicht sicher, aber Dracos Plan war die einzige Handfeste Idee die er vorweisen konnte. „Ich hab dich richtig verstanden oder?" fragte Julia noch einmal nach. „Du bist gar nicht Graf Paris, der liegt bei uns zu Hause im Garten?" Betroffen nickte Harry. „Und um für alle eine vernünftige Lösung zu finden schlagt ihr vor, dass Romeo Tybalt in einem gespielten Kampf tötet, also nicht wirklich, aber es soll so aussehen?" Noch einmal nickte Harry.

„Dann wird Romeo verbannt, kommt wieder weil er mich angeblich liebt und wir beide begehen Selbstmord, natürlich auch nur gespielt. Und am Ende machen sich Tybalt und Romeo und ich und Pater Lorenzo vom Acker und alle leben glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende?" Harry überlegt... ja genau so war es, also nickte er noch einmal bekräftigend, während seine Finger schon wieder mit einer seiner Haarsträhnen spielten.

Draco hätte es nicht gern gesehen, weil er dann auch Harrys Blick hätte sehen müssen und der versprach momentan glückseligen Wahnsinn.

„Keiner wird jemals glauben, dass ich und Romeo", Julia brachte es noch immer nicht fertig den Namen ohne Abscheu auszusprechen, „uns lieben."

Auf der anderen Seite der großen Kirchentüren führten Romeo, Tybalt und Draco eben auch dieses Gespräch. „Ey, keiner wird uns abnehmen ich würde wegen Julia aus der Verbannung zurückkommen." Romeo schüttelte den Kopf. „Da müsst ihr euch schon was besseres einfallen lassen." Auch Tybalt nickte mit dem Kopf. „Da würde man das doch eher dem falschen Paris abkaufen oder?" meinte er mit seiner tiefen, rauchigen Stimme. Auf Dracos Gesicht bildete sich erst ein Stirnrunzeln und schließlich ein Grinsen. „Vielleicht habt ihr zwei recht", meinte er dann und ließ den Gedanken hin und her treiben.

Pater Lorenzo, Julia und Harry blickten auf, als Draco mit den anderen zweien die Kirche betrat. „Potter wir müssen reden." Dracos Stimme ließ keine Widerrede zu und während die beiden Pärchen sich mißtrauisch beobachteten, außer Pater Lorenzo, der die ganze Zeit den Blicken der anderen auswich, verzogen er und Harry sich in eine andere Ecke.

Während es in der Ecke vor sich hinmurmelte beäugten sich Romeo und Julia kritisch, keiner konnte verstehen was Tybalt, bzw. Lorenzo an dem jeweils anderen fand. Julia war in Romeos Augen eine Schlampe hoch drei, die sich benahm, als würde es kein Morgen geben und Romeo? Julias Meinung nach war er viel zu dürr, seine Harre ließen sich nicht bändigen und als wenn dies noch nicht genug wäre, war er viel zu schüchtern und zu prüde. Trotzdem fügten sie sich in ihr Schicksal, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen wandte sich Julia schließlich ab, um zu warten, welche Haarsträubenden Ideen die beiden Fremden jetzt wieder haben würden.

Tödlich beleidigt von Julias plötzlicher Nichtachtung stieß Romeo die Luft durch die Nasenlöcher aus. Wie konnte sie es wagen… Erst Tybalts Arm um seine Hüfte lenkte ihn von seinem Hassobjekt ab und auch er wandte sich der dunklen Ecke zu, aus der das Gemurmel nun immer lauter wurde. Von einem Moment zum nächsten wechselte die Emotionsstufe von fragend, über skeptisch und von belustigt bis hin zu entsetzt, bevor es schließlich endgültig verstummte.

Mit einem freundlichen, sehr kräftigen Schlag auf die Schulter bugsierte Draco Harry wieder ins Licht und zu den anderen hinüber. Während der Gryffindor sich die schmerzende Schulter rieb wandte Draco sich an die Wartenden. „Was würde der Fürst davon halten, wenn sich der falsche Paris, welcher evtl. sogar ein Montague ist, sich gemeinsam mit Romeo auf Tybalt stürzen würde?" „Er würde sie beide zum Tode verurteilen", meinte Tybalt emotionslos. „Und wieso sollten wir so etwas machen?", fragte Romeo verwirrt.

„Naja", meinte Harry sich noch immer die Schulter haltend und Draco einen bösen Blick zu werfend. „Weil Tybalt vielleicht vorher Draco ersticht." Das war der Teil des Planes mit dem Draco eigentlich nicht einverstanden war aber Potter bestand auf dieses dämliche Bauernopfer und da Draco ihn mit in die Sache gezogen hatte, vermutete er, dass Potter sich an ihm rächen wollte. „Und wenn alles so läuft wie unser Freund", Draco dehnte das Wort und deute dabei lässig auf Harry, „hier glaubt. Werdet ihr nur verbannt und nicht zum Tode verurteilt. Damit wären dann Romeo und Tybalt aus dem Schneider und wenn wir den Rest wie geplant durchziehen…" er ließ das Ende des Satzes unbeendet, doch allen war klar, was er nicht aussprach. Es bestand Planungs- und Redebedarf und den wollten sie jetzt alle nutzen.

_Tbc._

_°AMJ° Ich hab gelernt bei ff . com bei Slash-Storys dieses Rating grundsätzlich anzusetzen, die sind manchmal etwas komisch °drop° Ansonsten ganz so heftig wird's wohl nicht aber das Paring Draco/Harry steht ja ;)_

_°Zissy° Jaha ich wollte keine Theaterstückstory… die sind mir über… da ist dies Mal was anderes ;) Vielleicht gefällt´s ja auch weiterhin? °g°_

_Danke!_

_Kylyen_


	12. Act 2 Szene 6

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Act 2 Szene 6**

_Im ernsten Gespräch finden wir Pater Lorenzo mit Romeo in der Zelle vereint. In maßloser Glückstrunkenheit hat Romeo nur den einen Wunsch. Lorenzo erschrickt über des Freundes Heftigkeit. Als aber Julia erscheint und die Liebenden in seligem Glück vereint sind, zögert er nicht länger sie zu trauen.  
_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Es war bereits Zehn Uhr abends und dunkel, als sich Julia, Tybalt und Harry endlich aufmachten. Ganz wohl war Harry dabei nicht zumute und er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie den leicht unterkühlten Paris im Garten der Capulets fanden und von seinem Fluch befreiten. Da er so tat als löse er die Fesseln waren Julia und Tybalt nicht weiter skeptisch, zudem war er äußerst dankbar, dass die Beiden nicht gefragt hatten wie er es anstellen wollte, Paris glauben zu machen er wäre ein Montague und so schickte Harry Julia und Tybalt ein paar Meter weiter, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zückte und mit einem geflüsterten ‚Oblivate' Paris Gedanken in die richtige Richtung brachte.

Manchmal verfluchte er sich für seine ‚Menschlichkeit' wie Draco es genannt hatte. Es wäre viel einfach gewesen gleich alle Gedanken entsprechend zu ändern, dann wären Romeo und Julia nun glücklich in einander verliebt, andererseits war ihm bewusst, dass er mit solchen Dingen sparsam sein musste immerhin waren sie zu Begin der Prüfung extra darauf aufmerksam gemacht worden. Nach getaner Arbeit rief er Julia und Tybalt zurück die den zitternden und bibbernden Grafen Paris in die Villa begleiteten. Dort würde er mit genügend TamTam begrüßt werden, während sich Harry wieder auf den Rückweg zur Kirche machte.

In der Kirche, bzw. im angrenzenden Klostergebäude hatte Draco genug zu tun. Eigentlich hatte er ja damit rechnen müssen, dass Romeo sich den armen Pater noch einmal zur Brust nehmen würde sobald sie wieder alleine waren, trotzdem hatte er gehofft, der kleine Schwarzhaarige würde sich ein wenig zurück halten.

„Sag mal geht es dir noch gut?" Romeo war aufgebracht, gehetzt tigerte er in der Zelle auf und ab. Der Pater selbst saß auf dem kleinen Bett, welches das einzige Möbelstück in dem Raum darstellte, hatte den Kopf gesenkt und starrte auf die gefalteten Hände in seinem Schoss.

„Ich meine, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Ich dachte wir wären Freunde. Du hast mich quasi aufgezogen und du kennst doch die Gerüchte die um diese… diese Capulet im Umlauf sind oder nicht?" Fasziniert beobachtete Draco wie Romeo zwischen seinen Schimpftriaden nicht einmal Luft zu holen schien. „Und das schlimmste ist, dass du fast 20 Jahre älter bist als sie", wetterte dieser auch sofort weiter.

Über das letzte Argument konnte Draco, welcher lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt stand nur den Kopf schütteln. „Er ist eben auch nur ein Mann", versuchte er die gespannte Situation etwas zu lockern. Aber Romeo fuhr zu ihm herum und seine grünen Augen blitzten. Draco musste schmunzeln da er Potter durch diesen Gesichtsausdruck nur noch ähnlicher sah.

„Er ist ein Pater", stieß Romeo zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Das Objekt der Aufregung zuckte unter diesen Worten zusammen während Draco erneut den Kopf schüttelte, warum nahmen Muggel diese Sache nur so wichtig? „Aber du musst zugeben, dass er ein Mann ist", meinte er daher unbekümmert. Verärgert verdrehte Romeo die Augen, aber ein passendes Gegenargument hatte er auch nicht.

Als Harry endlich zurückkehrte war Romeo immer noch nicht leer, mit überschlagender Stimme machte er dem armen Lorenzo Vorwürfe. Harry selbst schaute sich das Ganze nur ein paar Minuten an bevor er rigoros dazwischen ging.

„Pater Lorenzo, liebt ihr Julia?" Der Pater hob den Kopf musste aber schließlich mit einen verziehen des Mundes zugeben, das dem so war. „Romeo, liebst du Tybalt?" Angesprochener runzelte die Stirn, nickte dann aber auch. „Dann ist die Sache doch geklärt. Jeder hat das Recht glücklich zu werden, wie ist doch egal und du Romeo fass dir erst einmal an die eigene Nase bevor du Lorenzo ankeifst." Mit diesen Worten griff er zu den Hölzern die er mit hinein gebracht hatte, warf je eines Romeo und Draco zu und behielt eines selbst in der Hand. Auf das Holz starrend wartete Draco ab, er war schwer beeindruckt von Harrys Auftreten den beiden Streithähnen gegenüber aber noch skeptisch was der Gryffindor jetzt wieder vorhatte.

„Wir haben wirklich besseres zu tun als uns zu streiten", er wirbelte das Holz ein, zwei Mal in der Luft herum. „Oder kann einer von euch vernünftig Fechten? Ich.. kann es nämlich nicht" Und da Draco es ebenfalls nicht konnte ließen sie sich von Romeo die halbe Nacht die Grundlagen beibringen, bevor sie die Szenen für den nächsten Morgen übten. Es machte Harry einen riesen Spaß erst Tybalt zu spielen, welcher Draco erstach und dann mit Romeo gemeinsam auf Draco einzuschlagen, der für sie den sterbenden Tybalt spielte. Mit säuerlicher Miene hatte Draco schon zu Anfang festgestellt, dass er in jeder Szene der war, den es erwischte und er hasste es.

Erst spät in der Nacht zogen sich alle drei mit Blessuren und Muskelkater zurück, den Tag welcher da kommen würde harrend.

_Tbc._

_°Momixis° Willkommen zurück! Jaha das wird noch interessant °lol°_

_°AMJ° Ein unschuldiger Kuss? Das ist Romeo und Julia! Sowas darf natürlich nicht fehlen °thehe° Vielen Dank für dein Kompliment. _

_°zissy° Danke, und das mit der Länge… Wie gesagt es waren 30 Seiten vorgegeben und ich hab schon fast um das doppelte Überzogen °drop° deswegen sind sie etwas kurz geworden… _

_Vielen lieben Dank euch!_

_Kylyen_


	13. Act 3 Szene 1

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**Act 3 Szene 1**

_Tybalt und seine Leute treffen auf Benvolio und Mercutio und fordern bei ihnen Romeo zum Duell. Dieser erscheint kurz darauf und lehnt ab. Daraufhin zieht Mercutio gegen Tybalt das Schwert, wird jedoch tödlich verwundet. Romeo bringt Tybalt in seiner blinden Wut um und flieht. Der Fürst verbannt Romeo daraufhin aus Verona._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tybalt hatte feuchte Hände, als er die Strasse überquerte, sein Blick wanderte zu den ihm entgegenkommenden und er atmete tief durch. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war Romeo die Ruhe selbst. Etwas zu locker ging er die andere Straßenseite entlang und grinste ihn an. Genervt verdrehte Tybalt die Augen, fehlte nur noch, dass Romeo ihm zuwinkte aber wenigstens schien einer sich seiner Sache sicher zu sein. Ihm ging es nicht so und auch Harry und Draco die neben seinem Süssen her liefen sahen eher etwas verkniffen aus.

Aus den beiden wurde er nicht schlau. Zuerst hatte Tybalt geglaubt sie wären ein Paar, denn das Draco genau wie er zum anderen Ufer gehörte war ihm äußerst schnell klar geworden, aber Harry? Der Junge hatte eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Romeo schien aber bis zu einem gewissen Grad Hetero zu sein. Zwischen den beiden schien eine gewisse Art Hass- Liebe zu existieren, welche beide nicht wirklich wahrnehmen wollten.

Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen fand er ins hier und jetzt zurück, als er Draco dabei beobachtete wie er Romeo den Ellenbogen unauffällig in die Rippen rammte, sein Kleiner benahm sich aber auch zu auffällig. Tybalt seufzte, es war wirklich kaum zu glauben, wie konnte dieser junge Montague ihm so den Kopf verdrehen, dass er jetzt hier war? Okay, der Sex war wirklich großartig gewesen und Romeo hatte ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen, er war die Erfüllung seiner kühnsten Träume gewesen und scheinbar hatte der sonst so harte Capulet sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt. Zumindest konnte sich Tybalt nicht vorstellen warum er dieses Theater sonst mitspielen würde.

Vorsichtig griff er nach dem Säbel an seiner Seite. Showtime!

„Montague", rief er über die Straße und nun endlich entdeckten ihn auch Mercutio und Benvolio, die sich zuvor angeregt über die seltsamen neuen Freunde Romeos unterhalten hatten. Sofort gingen sie in Abwehrhaltung, ein letztes Mal holte Tybalt tief Luft und forderte Romeo schließlich heraus.

Mercutio der Romeo zur Seite springen wollte öffnete grad den Mund, als Harry ihm in den Weg trat. Resigniert da damit seine letzte Hoffnung verschwand vielleicht doch noch aus der Sache herauszukommen, wandte Draco sich zu Romeo, zog dessen Säbel und sprang auf Tybalt zu. Übertrieben fuchtelte er drei- viermal damit herum, was ziemlich seltsam aussah, da er verkrampft versuchte den Säbel nicht wie einen Zauberstab zu halten, was wiederum genau das Gegenteil bewirkte, bevor Tybalt einen Schritt näher trat und ‚ritsch- ratsch- ritsch' mit seinem Säbel zustieß.

Draco Malfoy war nicht Mutig, im Gegenteil, es gab Situationen da hatte er die Hosen gestrichen voll und nur weil Potter drauf bestanden hatte, dass er Mercutios Bauernopferrolle spielte, stand er nun hier, auch wenn sie diese Szene an die Hundertmal gestern im Klostergarten geübt hatten, war es einfach zuviel des Guten. Er blickte auf das perfekte Z welches in sein Hemd, und man bemerke nur in sein Hemd, Tybalt war ein begnadeter Fechter, geritzt worden war und spürte wie seine Knie weich wurden bevor er sich in die gnädige Umarmung der Ohnmacht fallen ließ. Nein, so etwas war einfach nichts für ihn.

Einen Augenblick fragte sich Harry ob Dracos Schauspielerische Leistung so gut war, zog dann allerdings schnell die richtigen Schlüsse und verdrehte die Augen, dass war so typisch.

Auch Romeo schluckte und schaute Tybalt leicht fragend an, welcher unauffällig mit den Schultern zuckte bevor er, den Säbel hoch erhoben auf Romeo zuging. Dieser bückte sich und fischte seinen eigenen aus Dracos erschlafften Händen, leider stolperte er kurz darauf über dessen Arm und landete auf der Nase. Grinsend sah Harry seine Chance gekommen und kreuzte seinen eigenen geliehenen Säbel mit Tybalt bevor Mercutio auf dumme Ideen kommen konnte. Wäre der aber nicht, mit offenen Mund stand er am Rande des Geschehens und hatte das seltsame Gefühl jemand hätte ihm seine Rolle gestohlen.

„Äh… Rache, genau", stotterte Romeo leicht unbeholfen als er wieder auf die Beine kam und Tybalt schloss resigniert die Augen. Harry gab es auf sich zu wundern, sie hatten ihren Text gestern so schön einstudiert, aber Romeo würde eben nie einen guten Schauspieler abgeben. „Ich verlange Rache für Draco komm Capulet kämpf mit mir", ratterte dieser gefühllos den auswendig gelernten Text hinunter, während Tybalt und Harry vor und zurück sprangen und die Säbel kreuzten. Zeit sich zurück zu ziehen dachte Harry und ließ dem Gedanken Taten folgen.

Nun waren es Romeo und Tybalt, die die Klingen wesentlich gekonnter tanzen ließen. So ging es einige Male hin und her bevor Tybalt sich tödlich getroffen an die Brust packte. Da Romeos Säbel zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast zwei Meter von entsprechender Stelle entfernt war ruckte er vorsichtig in entsprechende Richtung um seinen Fehler zu vertuschen und ritzte versehentlich über Tybalts Handrücken, dieser schrie auf.

Sofort ließ Romeo den Säbel fallen und stürzte auf Tybalt zu, welcher sich sterbend danieder legte. „Ist alles OK?" fragte er flüsternd, er machte sich solche Sorgen Tybalt ernsthaft verletzt zu haben.

Tybalt öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge und blickte Romeo resigniert an. „Ich bin Tot du Idiot, du hast gewonnen. Siehst du nicht das ganze Blut? Und nun verschwindet und feiert euren Sieg, damit ich mich hier aus dem Staub machen kann", flüsterte er zurück.

Erleichterung durchströmte Romeo und endlich erinnerte er sich wieder an seine Rolle. Lieblos und nicht grade sanft ließ er Tybalt zu Boden fallen was dieser mit einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen belohnte. Entschuldigend kniff Romeo die Augen zusammen und drehte sich zu der wartenden Zuschauermenge um. Unbeholfen hielt er seine mit Blut befleckte Hand in die Höhe. „Äh ja… Blut, der ist Tot. Genau, ich hab gewonnen." Die Menge hielt einen Moment inne um zu überlegen was Romeo genau von sich gegeben hatte, brach dann aber in tosenden Applaus aus. Was kümmerte sie es schon? Solange nur jemand gestorben war.

Während Romeo sich von der Menge feiern ließ, gab Harry Tybalt ein Zeichen. Lautlos kroch dieser zu Draco hoch und stieß ihn an, einmal, zweimal um ihn sich schließlich über die Schulter zu werfen und zu verschwinden. Keiner bekam mit, wie die zwei Leichen sich schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub machten, um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Als der Fürst endlich eintraf, Harry und Romeo hatten sich mittlerweile auch verzogen, erklärte man ihm, dass die Leichen vermutlich bereits zur Beisetzung zur Kirche verbracht worden waren. Keiner kam auf die Idee es nachzuprüfen, Leichen verschwanden nun mal nicht so einfach.

_Tbc._

_°AMJ° Und wars OK?_

_°zissy° °lol° sollte ich das nächste Mal ne Story haben die ich noch nicht beendet hab… werd ich mir Mühe geben °g°_

_Vielen Lieben Dank!_

_Kylyen_


	14. Act 3 Szene 2

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Act 3 Szene 2  
**  
Julia hat keine Ahnung von all dem, da trifft sie die Nachricht von dem Geschehenen, die sie zuerst fälschlich auf Romeos Tod deutet. Als sie dann aber hört, dass Tybalt und nicht Romeo tot, dieser jedoch der Mörder ist, ist sie empört. Sie bricht völlig zusammen. Die Amme aber weiß Rat, sie will Romeo aufsuchen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Julia wartete eine Weile ab, bevor sie sich hinunter in die große Halle begab wo ihr Vater bereits einen Heidenlärm veranstaltete.  
Capulet war ein gutgläubiger und naiver Mensch, es war seine Frau die das Geschehen unter Kontrolle hatte und dementsprechend nur äußerlich ruhig und gelassen schien, auch in diesem Moment.

Als Tybalt am Abend zuvor behauptet hatte, der junge Mann an seiner Seite sei Graf Paris und er hätte ihn im Garten gefunden hatte Lady Capulet noch glauben können es handele sich um einen schlechten Scherz. Dem Jungen Mann war ein Nachtlager bereitet worden damit er sich von seinen Strapazen erholen könne und am Morgen hatten die Capulets ihn empfangen um sich seine unglaubliche Geschichte anzuhören.

Angeblich hatten zwei junge Männer ihn gefesselt und im Garten abgelegt wo er den letzten Tag und die Nächte verbracht hatte. Da sich keine Stricke finden ließen war sich Julias Mutter noch nicht sicher ob sie die Geschichte glauben sollte, andererseits könnte Tybalt die Stricke auch entsorgt haben.

„Aber Graf Paris war doch bereits hier." Capulet rang wie so oft in der letzten Zeit verzweifelt die Hände. Warum wurde sein Leben nur so durcheinander geworfen? Er hatte erwartet einen ruhigen Lebensabend führen zu können. Vielleicht ein paar Enkel, die lustig durchs Haus liefen, drei mal am Tag eine gute warme Mahlzeit und jedes Wochenende ein kleiner Ball, bei dem er sich amüsieren konnte. Aber seine Tochter wollte nicht so wie er wollte. Anstatt ein braves artiges Mädchen zu sein… er dachte diesen Gedanken lieber nicht zu Ende. Und nun stand hier ein junger Mann vor ihnen der behauptete der echte Graf Paris zu sein.

Julias Mutter hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. „Könnt ihr eure Behauptung Graf Paris zu sein beweisen?" fragte sie skeptisch. Aufgebracht wühlte Paris in seiner Tasche und zog den Brief seines Vaters hervor sowie das Kästchen welches er bei sich trug.

Nun konnte auch Julias Mutter nicht mehr anders, als einzusehen, dass sie wirklich Paris vor sich stehen hatte. Was allerdings ein paar ganz andere Fragen aufwarf. „Wer ist dann bitte der falsche Paris?"

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere nannte er sich Montague?" grübelte Paris vor sich hin, nicht sicher ob diese Information stimmte und woher sie gekommen war.  
Da sich in der Halle nicht nur die Eltern Julias sondern auch der ein oder andere dem Hause zugehörige Verwandte befand brach innerhalb weniger Sekunden ein riesiges Stimmgewirr in der Villa Capulet aus.

„Paris ist ein Montague?" „Was ein Montague?" „Wie kann das sein?" „Und ich wollte ihm die Hand meiner Tochter geben." „Welch gemeines Spiel, spielen die Montagues?"

Biestig kniff Julias Mutter die Augen zusammen. Oh ja genau das würde dieser Schlampe von Montague recht sehen... und sah dieser verdammte Mistkerl der sie hinters Licht geführt hatte nicht sogar aus wie ein Montague? Groß, dunkelhaarig und grünäugig? Wieso war ihr das vorher nicht Aufgefallen?

Jetzt war Zeit für Julias Auftritt. Sie rückte noch einmal ihr Kleid zu Recht, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und stürmte den Rest der Treppe hinab. „Was mein Paris, ist nicht mein Paris?"  
Die anwesenden Capulets und der echte Graf drehten sich herum. „Oh nein!", rief sie mit erhobener Stimme. „Und ich habe mich gerade unsterblich in ihn verliebt." Julia fasste sich an Herz, tief getroffen von dieser unglaublichen Nachricht. „Und nun haben er und Romeo auch noch Tybalt umgebracht." Alle starrten sie entsetzt an.

„Sie haben was?" „Wieso sollten sie Tybalt umbringen?" „Ich dachte Paris und er verstehen sich, also der falsche…"  
Erneut brach das Stimmengewirr aus und Julia fragte sich, ob etwas schief gelaufen war, sie hatte sich bei ihrer Rolle doch solche Mühe gegeben. „Ach, haben sie nicht?" fragte sie daher nervös nach.

In dem Moment platzte ein Bote aufgeregt in die Residenz Capulet. „My Lord, my Lord! Ich bringe schreckliche Kunde. Romeo hat Tybalt erstochen! Und Graf Paris war bei ihnen er ist der Cousin Romeos!" Alle Gesichter drehten sich wieder Julia zu.  
„Äh", sie überlegte fieberhaft und dann kam ihr die perfekte Idee. Sie hob den Handrücken an die Stirn und fiel ganz ladylike mit den Worten: „Ich hatte eine Vision!" in Ohnmacht.

_Tbc._

_°zissy° Na da bin ich aber beruhigt °g°_

_°AMJ° °lol° Japps, Draco mein Held °g°_

_Danke Euch beiden!_

_Knuddel_

_Kylyen_


	15. Act 3 Szene 3

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Act 3 Szene 3  
**  
_Romeo erfährt von seiner Verbannung und sucht Schutz und Beistand bei Lorenzo. Die Amme sagt, Julia wolle ihn Nachts sehen. Aus Angst Julia liebe ihn nicht mehr, will er sich töten. Von Lorenzo überredet willigt er ein, doch hinzugehen. Die Amme geht mit dieser Botschaft zu Julia.  
_  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Romeo kam durch die Tür in die kleine Zelle und stürzte sich sofort in Tybalts Arme. Lächelnd wollte Draco den beiden ein wenig Zeit lassen, aber Potter musste natürlich gleich dazwischen gehen. „Und habt ihr schon gehört was der Fürst von der ganzen Sache hält?" Etwas enttäuscht ließ Romeo von Tybalt ab und drehte sich den anderen zu, verträumt glänzten seine Augen, als er begeistert zu erzählen begann.

„Also wie geplant hab ich mich auf der oberen Balustrade unserer Villa versteckt als der Fürst kam. Schon als Kind konnte mich dort oben keiner finden, dass Versteck ist einfach Ideal wenn man möglichst alles Mitbekommen will. Kurz darauf tauchten auch die Capulets auf und warfen uns vor sie hinters Licht führen zu wollen. Julia soll es glatt umgehauen haben, scheint ihre Rolle also ganz gut zu spielen und so ein junger Kerl war auch bei Ihnen, vermutlich der echte Paris. Naja", sprudelte er weiter, ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen. „Meine Mutter und die olle Capulet sind sich fast an den Hals gegangen und mein Alter hat natürlich keine Ahnung von nichts. Also das Übliche eben. Tja und als dann auch noch die Sprache auf den falschen Paris kam, ist die Alte von Julia fast ausgetickt. Von wegen meine Mutter solle gar nicht erst abstreiten, dass du zur Familie gehören würdest, dass würde sie zig Meter gegen den Wind riechen und, und, und." In dem verzweifelten Versuch Romeo zu folgen runzelte Harry die Stirn.

Eins stand fest, Romeo erzählte genauso schlecht wie er Schauspielerte. Irgendwann kam er vom Hundertste ins Tausendste und Harry platzte der Kragen.  
„Was bitte hat der Fürst gesagt?" Romeo stockte in seiner Erzählung und verzog beleidigt den Mund. Mit Grauen stellte Harry fest, dass sich der Junge immer mehr Richtung Draco entwickelte, er bekam fast ein wenig Mitleid mit Tybalt.

„Wir sind beide verbannt, genau wie du es voraus gesagt hast. Ich hätte ja gedacht sie würden uns zum Tode verurteilen, aber der Fürst war so durcheinander wegen der Geschichte mit dem falschen Paris den keiner so wirklich zurück verfolgen oder einordnen konnte, dass er so ganz nebenbei erst einmal die Verbannung ausgesprochen hat um sich dann der hysterischen Mutter von Julia zu widmen."

Ganz langsam legte sich ein seliges Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht, sollte vielleicht wirklich einmal etwas funktionieren wie es geplant war? Wenn er und Romeo jetzt verbannt waren, dann konnte er die beiden schon mal vollkommen ausklammern. Er konnte sogar ganz gut mit der Vorstellung leben Romeos Rolle zu übernehmen, naja, wenn er nicht an die nächste Nacht dachte… ganz so ernst müsste er seine Rolle vielleicht gar nicht spielen, gewiss würde Pater Lorenzo ihm diese auch abnehmen. Vielleicht würde sich doch noch alles zum Guten wenden, dass erste Mal seid Harry und Draco sich in Verona aufhielten entspannte er sich ein wenig und strich sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Draco verfolgte Potters Gesichtsausdruck ganz genau und auch seine Geste mit den Haaren blieb ihm nicht verborgen. Langsam machte er sich doch etwas Sorgen um den Gryffindor, vielleicht handelte es sich bei ihm um eine Art Überreaktion? Stressbedingte Prüfungsangst, irgendeinen idiotischen Fachausdruck würde es dafür vermutlich geben nur war er nicht Madame Pomfrey. Potter war die letzten Tage seiner Meinung nach eh ungewohnt blass und zittrig gewesen, er machte sich viel zu viele Sorgen um diesen unnötigen UTZ.

Auf seiner Unterlippe kauend überlegte Draco wie wenig er von seinem Prüfungspartner eigentlich wusste. Außer das sie sich bereits von Kindesbeinen an hassten doch eigentlich gar nichts, für welche Berufswahl war dieser UTZ Potter so wichtig? Trotz intensiven Nachdenkens kam Draco nicht drauf, konnte man einen UTZ in Muggelkunde überhaupt für etwas brauchen? Er seufzte leise auf, er selbst hatte sich seit damals sehr verändert und mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und bewussten Wahrnehmen merkte er, dass dies vermutlich auch auf Harry Potter zutraf.

„Malfoy? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Draco blicke auf, verwundert nahm er wahr das Romeo und Tybalt die kleine Zelle verlassen hatten und Potter ihn mit diesem seltsamen fragenden Blick anschaute, den er auch bei Blaise so sehr hasste. Mürrisch schüttelte er die Hand Harrys ab, welche sich auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte. „Es geht mir gut Potter ich werde ein wenig spazieren gehen." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und stolperte aus der Zelle verwundert blickte Harry ihm hinterher.

_Tbc._

_°Efeuhexe° Hui, ein neues Gesicht °freu° Ich freue mich sehr wenn ich deinen Geschmack getroffen habe! Hier das neue Kapitel!_

_°zissy° Treiben wir die Sache mal ein bissel voran. Wenn man weiterhin alles so läuft wie es soll °g°_

_°AMJ° Natürlich, bei der Schauspielkunst °lol° Julia ist eben nicht zu toppen._

_Vielen Dank euch!_

_Knuddel_

_Kylyen_


	16. Act 3 Szene 4

Erstmal großes Sorry, war im Urlaub und hab vergessen Bescheid zu geben. Naja wollt ich ja aber dann kam mir der Stress dazwischen. Jetzt geht's aber immer fein zügig weiter ;)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Act 3 Szene 4**

_Infolge von Tybalts Tod ist es Capulet unmöglich gewesen, seine Tochter über die geplante Heirat mit Paris zu informieren. Dieser selbst lässt sich nicht abhalten und erscheint noch spät am Abend. Darauf hin bestimmt Capulet, dass nächsten Donnerstag die Vermählung stattfinden soll._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der alte Capulet wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange. Er sah bereits seine gesamten Zukunftspläne den Bach hinunter gehen. Erst die grausame Nachricht sein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn wäre fast ein Montague geworden, nein das sein über alles geliebtes kleines Mädchen sich in diesen Kerl auch noch verliebt hatte und nun die grauenhafte Nachricht von Tybalts Tod.

Was war denn so schlimm daran gewesen von einem Haus voller kleiner trippelnder Füße zu träumen. Ein paar kleine Händchen die nach ihm grapschten und ihn liebevoll Opa nannten. Aber nein, immer weiter verschwand diese Vorstellung in der Dunkelheit.

Tybalt würde ihm keine Enkel mehr schenken und seine kleine Julia war so furchtbar stur, anstatt einfach den neuen, echten Graf Paris zu ehelichen weigerte sie sich strikt und hatte sogar damit gedroht nie mehr einen Mann auch nur anzuschauen, weil ihr Herz für immer von diesem... diesem Mann gestohlen war.

Capulet konnte nicht einmal vernünftig auf ihn schimpfen da er seinen Namen nicht wusste, es war einfach nicht fair. Eine weitere dicke Träne ran sein fleischiges Gesicht hinab. Als wenn das noch nicht genug gewesen wäre lag ihm nun auch noch seine Frau in den Ohren. Welch eine Schande diese ganze Farce war und das man es den Montagues heimzahlen müsse. Dabei war dies wirklich das Letzte, worum er sich momentan Gedanken machte.

Vorsichtig griff er nach seinem Glas mit starkem Whiskey und nippte daran bevor er sich in seinen Sessel zurück lehnte. Vielleicht sollte er endlich mal ein echter Mann sein, wie seine Frau immer von ihm verlangte. Allerdings war er der Meinung, dass es ganz hilfreich gewesen wäre, wenn er wissen würde was ein echter Mann war, doch davon hatte er leider überhaupt keine Ahnung. Natürlich wäre es ganz nett sich mal nicht von ihr beschimpfen lassen zu müssen, aber er war nicht soooo dämlich und wusste sehr wohl daran würde sich nicht so schnell etwas ändern.

Er seufzte auf als seine Frau in den Salon gestürmt kam. „Diese miese kleine Kuh, was bilden die sich eigentlich ein? Als wenn Misses Montague", ihre Stimme triefte vor Ekel als sie den Namen aussprach, „etwas ‚Besseres' sein würde. Pah! Wenn sie glaubt ich gebe mich nach so einem Trick geschlagen dann irrt sie sich aber gewaltig." „Was wäre denn wenn sie wirklich nichts davon gewusst hätte Liebling?" Versuchte der stark angeheiterte Capulet seine Frau zu beruhigen, nüchtern hätte er sich dies nie getraut. Leider erreichte er durch seinen Schachzug nämlich genau das Gegenteil, wie eine Furie schoss sie zu ihrem Mann herum. „Die dumme Pute will uns nur durcheinander bringen. Sie hat ihren sadistischen Spaß daran mein armes, kleines Mädchen kaputt zu machen und uns wie ein Haufen verwirrter Hühner durch die Gegend laufen zu sehen." Capulet fand, dass der Vergleich mit den verwirrten Hühnern momentan sehr gut auf seine Frau passte, aber er sagte es besser nicht sondern nippte noch einmal an seinem Glas. „Aber nicht mit mir. Diese Hochzeit wird durchgezogen und wenn es das Letzte ist was ich in meinem Leben tue. Und du mein Lieber", ihr Zeigefinger bohrte sich in seine fleischige Brust. „Du wirst unserer lieben Julia jetzt sagen, dass sie Donnerstag heiraten wird und mir ist egal wen sie nimmt." Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie genauso eindrucksvoll von dannen wie sie auch gekommen war. Capulet knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er keine Chance gegen seine Frau hatte. Nur warum musste immer er den schwarzen Peter abbekommen und solche Nachrichten überbringen, manchmal fühlte er sich nicht mehr wert, als einer seiner Botenjungen. Resigniert erhob er sich schwerfällig aus seinem Sessel und machte sich auf den Weg. „Du willst was!?" Capulet quollen die Augen fast aus dem Kopf und die Röte seines Gesichtes deutete auf einen nahenden Herzinfarkt hin. Stur stemmte Julia die Hände in die Seiten und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Du hast doch gesagt es wäre egal wen ich nehme." Noch immer entsetzt schüttelte Capulet den Kopf. „Das waren die Worte deiner Mutter und ich bezweifle wirklich, dass sie damit Pater Lorenzo gemeint hat." 

Sauer kniff Julia die Augen zusammen. „Ihr seid so gemein, erst erzählt ihr ich soll heiraten und wen ist egal und dann macht ihr nen Rückzieher. Könnt ihr euch mal entscheiden?"

Entscheiden, ja ein gutes Wort, ein wichtiges Wort, endlich sah Capulet seine Chance gekommen sich als echter Mann zu geben.

„Du wirst dir diesen Pater ganz schnell aus dem Kopf schlagen Mädchen. Am Donnerstag heiratest du Graf Paris und das ist mein letztes Wort!" Zufrieden mit sich selbst verließ er Julias Zimmer, nun würde er sich noch ein großes Glas Whiskey gönnen. Julias „ich hasse dich", überhörte er, schließlich hatte er sich endlich einmal durchgesetzt und konnte stolz auf sich sein.

_Tbc._

* * *

_°Tora-Kokoro° Mhke Merci lutscht Danke! Hoffentlich wieder ein stressiger Schultag weniger._

_°zissy° °drops° Mit Peitsche dauerts wohl noch länger ;)_

_°AMJ° Jaha da hat mal was gefunkt, fragt sich für wie lange ;)_

_Danke euch!_

_Knuddel_

_Kylyen_


End file.
